Reverso
by Linksys
Summary: Rachel et Finn vont se mariés, au plus grand désarroi de Quinn. Et pour l'occasion, Finn amènent tous les New Directions à Las Vegas, où il épousera la diva. La veille du mariage, les filles traînent Rachel à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et si le lendemain, les choses devenaient beaucoup plus… compliquées ? Rated T pour l'instant.
1. Une soirée mouvementée

**Salut à tous ! J'avais envie de m'amuser, alors j'ai pensé à une idée qui n'était encore jamais apparu ici... enfin, j'espère xD **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reverso<strong>_

Chapitre 1

Rachel allait se marier. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui, Rachel avait peur d'être refusée à la NYADA et voulait garder le dernier élément « vital » à sa vie. Par extension, Finn.

Quinn se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'elles avaient eue quelques jours avant, dans les toilettes (où la majorité de leurs conversations avaient lieu) quand Rachel lui avait annoncé la fameuse demande en mariage de Finn. Et quelle originalité, la demander en mariage dans l'auditorium du lycée où elle a vécu les pires moments de sa vie. On oubliera de mentionner ici que les pires moments en questions ont été causés par une certaine blonde qui essayait de… de quoi en faite ? Caché ses sentiments ? Bref…

Le mariage approchait à grands pas, et les préparatifs allaient magnifiquement bien. Finn avait acheté les billets d'avion pour Las Vegas et louer des chambres d'hôtel dans un grand palace juste pour l'occasion. Eh oui, le grand lourdaud les amenait à Las Vegas pour tout un weekend, espérant sans doute s'échapper des papas légèrement contrôlant de Rachel. Tous les New directions étaient excité, soit de faire un voyage presque gratuitement sur le bras de Finn, ou réellement heureux de célébrer le plus beau jour de la vie de Rachel et Finn. Tous, sauf une. Quinn.

Assise dans la salle de chant depuis bientôt 30 minutes à entendre Rachel s'extasier sur comment son bouquet de marié est si représentatif de sa personnalité, Quinn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grincé des dents, très contrariée.

Pas qu'elle aimait encore Finn ou quelque chose du genre, mais voir Rachel dans un tel état d'excitation à propos de son mariage (déjà voué à l'échec selon elle) la rendait de très mauvaise humeur.

Santana se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'elle, poussant un profond soupire. Quinn n'osa même pas lui daigné un regard, trop occupé à essayer de trouver une façon de tuer Finn sans que les doutes pesse sur elle.

« Alors, blondie. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Regarder la femme que tu aimes se marier avec un crétin pareil » chuchota la latina en se penchant un peu plus près de Quinn qui tourna la tête immédiatement vers elle. Incrédule.

« Ahhh ne fait pas cette tête la Q, je sais que tu vois la naine dans ta soupe depuis… quoi déjà ? La neuvième année ? Avant même ? »

« Ta gueule S, je n'aime pas Rachel de cette manière. Je ne veux que son bonheur, même si je crois que se n'est pas avec un imbécile comme Finn qu'elle le trouvera » lui répliqua Quinn en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ouais, tu aimerais mieux qu'elle trouve son bonheur avec toi ! »

Le sourire narquois de la latina lui fit voir rouge et elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte lorsque Santana lui retint le poignet. Les yeux de Quinn tombèrent sur ceux de l'hispanique qui avaient une légère touche d'amusement.

« On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve Q. Parfois, quelque chose peut survenir et changer complètement la donne. Un renversement. »

Quinn tira brusquement sur son poignet, se libérant de son emprise. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux avant de répliquer.

« Je ne veux pas de tes conseils Santana. Tu en as déjà assez fait. »

Quinn quitta la salle sous le regard intrigué d'une petite brune.

* * *

><p>« Quinn ! Attends ! »<p>

La blonde s'arrêta en plein couloir, surprise que Rachel l'ait suivi. La petite diva la rattrapa enfin, un peu essoufflée, mais avec un sourire signé Rachel Berry. Quinn sourit à son tour, se sentant plus légère tout à coup. Et puis, un froncement de sourcil est venu déformer les traits de la diva.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie tout à l'heure ? »

La question désarçonna l'ancienne cheerleader. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Euhh.. E-Eh bien… Santana m'a fait chié, voilà » trouva rapidement Quinn, et Rachel hocha la tête, l'air de croire son histoire douteuse. La blonde relâcha son souffle, soulagée.

« Ne l'écoute pas, elle veut juste avoir un peu d'attention. » la rassura Rachel en prenant sa main droite dans la sienne. La main de Quinn picota sous le touché de la diva, mais Quinn se dit qu'entre amies, c'était une réaction normale. Pas vrai ?

« Je sais que tu es contre le mariage et tout mais… J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois à mes côtés pour la cérémonie… En plus c'est à Las Vegas et les filles vont surement organiser un tour pour aller voir les chippendales… tu sais les danseurs ? » lui demanda timidement Rachel, toujours le regard baissé sur leurs mains entrelacées. Quinn rit.

« Sérieusement Rach ? Des danseurs ? » Quinn arqua un sourcil d'amusement. Rachel rougit profondément ce qui fit rire encore plus la blonde.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, Quinn Fabray ! Eh oui, des danseurs.. Bref c'est ce que Brittany m'a dit… »

_Oh my god, cette idée venait sans aucun doute de Santana. Super._

« Alors… Est-ce que tu vas venir ? » la brune morda légèrement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et le regard de Quinn tomba sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. _Elles sont si dodues et pleines…si… oh mon dieu, Quinn, pas gay pas gay pas gay._

« Euhh, Quoi ?! »

« Est-ce que tu vas m'accompagner ? Venir à mon mariage ? »

Quinn réfléchi longuement. Si elle ne venait pas, elle n'aurait pas à endurer Finn et ses blagues à deux balles, ses baisers dégueu qui englobent le visage de Rachel et surtout pas les remarques totalement déplacées de Santana. Mais d'un autre côté, Rachel était là, devant elle, lui demandant personnellement de venir en lui faisant ses petits yeux de chien battu. La volonté de Quinn flancha un peu. Les paroles de Santana lui revinrent en tête. _« On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve Q. Parfois, quelque chose peut survenir et changer complètement la donne. Un renversement. »_

Quinn pris une grande respiration avant de finalement donner sa réponse à Rachel.

« J'adorerais venir, Rach »

* * *

><p><em>Deux jours plus tard – Las Vegas, Nevada<em>

« Oh mon dieu les filles ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Nous sommes à Las Vegas ! »

Rachel sautait partout dans la chambre d'hôtel comme une enfant, sous les regards amusés de Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes et Tina. Le voyage en avion avait fatigué la plupart des membres de Glee et drainer leur énergie, mais visiblement, Rachel n'avait pas été victime du même sort. Les gars avaient décidé de séparer Rachel et Finn en les mettant dans deux chambres différentes, comme la tradition l'exigeait, et Finn avait bougonné un peu avant de finalement céder au plus grand bonheur de Quinn. Rachel allait au moins passé cette nuit-ci loin des grosses pattes dégoutantes de Finn Hudson.

La porte de la chambre toujours ouverte, les filles entendirent les garçons approchés. Soudain, Puck était dans l'encadrement avec un bras autour du cou de Finn qui riait aux éclats. Ils sont accompagnés de Mike, bras dessus-dessous, riant lui aussi. Ils avaient probablement déjà bu quelques verres.

« Hey les filles ! Ne faites pas trop de connerie ! Parce que nous, on sort Finn pour sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon ! Hiii AHH ! »

_Oh mon dieu._

_Ils sont vraiment saouls._

Rachel fronça des sourcils et arrêta de sauter sur le lit.

« Il n'est pas célibataire ! Pas de danseuse c'est compris !? » ordonna Rachel en pointant du doigt à Puck et Santana éclata de rire.

« Et où crois-tu qu'on l'amène !? À plus les filles ! » Sur ce, Puck referma la porte de la chambre, coupant par la même occasion la réplique de Rachel. Celle-ci regarda le reste des filles, renfrognée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Berry, on va te faire un enterrement de vie de jeune fille aussi ! » déclara la latina avec un sourire narquois sur son visage et Brittany tapa rapidement dans ses mains, l'air enjoué.

« Yeahhh ! Chippendales ! » cria-t-elle et Mercedes et Tina se joignirent à elle, trop heureuse elles aussi, laissant un Quinn plus ou moins enthousiaste à l'idée de voir des M. Muscle se trémoussés devant Rachel. L'idée seule lui donnait la nausée. _Mais Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? On dirait presque que je suis jalouse… non je ne peux pas être jalouse… cela voudrait dire que j'aimerais Rach… NON ! Je l'aime, mais comme une amie, oui c'est ça. Seulement une amie. On peut se soucier de ses amies, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

><p><em>Pendant la soirée<em>

Quinn était en mode pilote automatique. Santana apportait tellement de verre de bière, fort et shooter qu'elle a perdu le compte au bout d'une heure. Elles sont arrivées au cabaret des chippendales depuis deux heures et déjà, elles avaient perdu de vu Mercedes et Tina, les deux surement entrain de se faire donner une dance en privé ou quelque chose du même genre. Santana était désintéressé du spectacle, normal puisqu'elle était lesbienne. Mais étrangement, Quinn ne s'amusait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait pensée. Il était agréable de voir des hommes bien musclés danser, mais cette vision ne l'excitait pas autant qu'il aurait dû. Surtout lorsqu'un s'approchait de Rachel et se collait à elle. Étant l'invité d'honneur puisqu'elle se mariait demain, tous les danseurs étaient après la petite brune, la caressant, la touchant, jouant avec elle. Et cela irritait au plus haut point la blonde. Avec plusieurs verres dans son système, elle avait réalisé que Santana avait raison. Elle aimait Rachel. Et en ce moment, elle voulait être un chippendale et danser pour elle. Elle cala alors son dernier shooter de Jack Daniel avant de se lever et de s'approcher du danseur qui était le plus près de la diva. Le tirant par la cravate, elle le fit reculer un peu de Rachel, lui donnant l'espace nécessaire pour avoir pleinement accès à la brune. Voyant ce qui se préparait, le DJ changea la chanson pour _Break the ice de Britney Spears_. Intéressant.

Quinn savait que Rachel ne serait pas mal à l'aise, avec tout les verres qu'elle avait pris, probablement qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait même pas au matin. Cette pensée renforça sa confiance en elle, lui donnant le courage nécessaire à danser. Quinn suivi le rythme de la musique, balançant sensuellement ses hanches de gauche à droite sous les cris et encouragements de Santana et Brittany. La blonde posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune et s'assit à califourchon sur la jolie diva, pressant ses hanches contre le ventre de Rachel. La salle était en effervescence, et les danseurs lorgnaient avec indécence les deux filles. Une situation comme celle-là était plutôt rare.

Rachel gémit lorsqu'elle sentit Quinn frotter ses haches contre son bas ventre, et en profita pour empoigner fermement les cuisses de la blonde. Tout son corps était en feu, voulant beaucoup plus de l'ancienne cheerleader. Son futur mari était complètement oublié depuis longtemps, remplacé par une blonde sublime qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle entendait vaguement Santana et Brittany crié derrière elle, mais son attention était monopolisée par Quinn.

Une fois la chanson terminée, Quinn arriva pour se relever de la brune, mais fut retenu par une main de fer. Elle regarda Rachel, confuse, et Rachel lui fit un sourire de prédateur.

Soudainement, la diva se leva, mettant Quinn sur ses pieds, et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Viens, on s'en va »

Le ton de voix de Rachel fit fondre sur place Quinn, et celle-ci hocha la tête vivement.

« Ok, je vais faire signe aux filles-» mais Rachel la coupa.

« Non, juste toi et moi »

Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres de la brune et l'ancienne capitaine cligna des yeux, surprise. Et puis, après quelques secondes, un sourire narquois apparut et elle se lécha les lèvres, impatiente.

« D'accord. Allons-y. »

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain, 8h<em>

« Mais où sont Rachel et Quinn? Elle n'était pas sensée être la pour la pratique du mariage ? »

Finn était très en colère. Il n'avait pas revu sa fiancée depuis plus de 12h et personne ne les avait revus depuis leur départ du cabaret. Il était sûr que cela faisait partie du plan que Quinn avait soigneusement concocté pour annuler le mariage entre lui et Rachel. Il savait que la blonde était contre depuis le début et qu'elle avait tout fait pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle l'aimait encore et qu'elle ne supportait pas de le voir avec une autre femme. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était que Quinn Fabray arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Santana se racla la gorge un peu avant de prendre la parole.

« Elle doit être dans sa chambre ou quelque chose du genre ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois merde… »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je m'inquiète pour ma fiancée. C'est encore Quinn qui gâche toujours tout ! » lance Finn en marchant de long en large devant l'autel, frustré. « Je n'aurais jamais du laissé Rachel me convaincre qu'elle devait venir. Quelle connerie »

« HUDSON ! QUINN N'A RIEN FAIT DE MAL ! » se crispa la latina et Brittany ainsi que Mike durent la retenir pour éviter un carnage.

Rachel et Quinn arrivèrent enfin, se qui calma Santana et Finn. Celui-ci s'avança rapidement vers sa fiancée et la prit dans ses bras.

« Dieu Rachel, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs… Est-ce que tu…pleures ? » demanda le grand garçon, incertain.

Rachel hocha la tête doucement et se tourna vers les autres légèrement, s'adressant à tous pendant que Quinn resta en retrait, une expression triste sur son visage.

Rachel avala difficilement avant de déclarer :

« J-Je crois que le mariage va être reporté »

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes avant la répétition du mariage<em>

Quinn dormait paisiblement lorsqu'un rayon de soleil frappa son visage durement. Plissant des yeux, elle mit sa main gauche devant son visage pour bloquer la lumière. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Un bel anneau en argent, strié d'une ligne d'or au milieu, positionné sur son annulaire. Pourtant hier, il n'était pas là ? Étrange.

Soudain, quelqu'un bougea près d'elle et se colla contre son côté droit. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau… _Attendez une minute ? Est-ce que je suis nue ? _

Elle se leva à toute vitesse du lit et effectivement, elle était complètement nue. _Oh mon dieu, ça doit être un cauchemar. C'est ça. Un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller maintenant et il n'y aura pas un inconnu couché dans mon lit._

Debout devant le lit, elle essaya de voir quel con pouvait bien avoir couché avec elle, mais elle ne voyait rien. La blonde soupira et tira les couvertures hors du lit. Sa bouche tomba sur le sol lorsqu'elle vit avec qui elle partageait le lit.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! On gèle ici ! » s'exclama Rachel en se retournant et se figea lorsqu'elle vit un très nu Quinn Fabray devant elle. Elle était bouche bée.

« Oh mon dieu, Quinn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais nu dans ma chambre ? » réussi à dire Rachel une fois qu'elle eu détourné les yeux du plus beau corps qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi je me suis réveillée totalement nu dans ton lit !? » répliqua Quinn à son tour et la surprise se peigna sur le visage de la brune.

« Euh.. Quoi ? »

« Je me suis réveillée nue dans ton lit avec toi collé contre moi ! »

Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent de frayeur. Elle venait de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre que son fiancé, ne s'en souvenait plus et l'avait trompé avec Quinn qui était l'ex de son petit ami et bientôt mari. Mais le pire c'est que c'était avec Quinn. Tout commençait avec elle, les rivalités et depuis peu, son amitié et maintenant ça. Une véritable catastrophe.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et Quinn s'approcha d'elle, oubliant momentanément sa nudité, et prit Rachel dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter. Mais dans la tête de la blonde, son esprit bouillonnait. Elle avait couchée avec une fille. Et pas n'importe qui. Rachel. Les mœurs que son père lui avait inculquées voyageaient en elle avec fureur, remettant tous ses sentiments envers la brune en question. Elle ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Elle ne _devait_ pas. Et si sa mère la rejetait encore ?Et de toute façon, elle venait de complètement foirer ses chances avec Rachel si elle en avait eu. Pas quel voulait une chance avec Rachel, parce qu'elle était son amie. Mais…bon peu importe.

Après quelque minute, Rachel se détendit et hocha la tête. Quinn la regarda, intriguée.

« Je crois que le mariage va être reporté… » murmura Rachel en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux et Quinn y vit quelque chose brillé. Beaucoup plus gros qu'avant dans son annulaire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle tira brusquement la main de Rachel vers elle pour examiner la nouvelle bague qui avait remplacé celle de Finn. Un anneau en argent strié d'or.

_Oh mon dieu._

Rachel la regarda sans comprendre et baissa les yeux vers sa main. Ses yeux devinrent aussi gros que des balles de golf.

«Oh non ! Je me suis mariée hier soir avec Finn et je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Oh mon dieu c'est un vrai cauchemar ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas-» Et puis, elle se tut, confuse. Quinn n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa mère allait tellement la bannir de sa vie pour toujours dans elle l'apprendrait.

La blonde leva sa main gauche à son tour et la montra à Rachel. La brune y vit la même bague qui trônait fièrement sur son doigt, son annulaire. On aurait presque dit…

Des alliances.

Le regard de Rachel remonta aux yeux de Quinn où elle y vit un mélange d'émotions contradictoires.

Et puis, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

Elle était maintenant mariée à Quinn Fabray.

_Sa femme._


	2. Revirement

_**Allo :)**_

_**Réponse aux reviews (Merciii) :**_

_**ReginaLopez : Ehh oui, une histoire de dingue ! ^^ C'est toujours les meilleurs ! Mercii de lire :)**_

_**Jessy1403 : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ;)**_

_**Lisa418 : La réaction de Santana sera beaucoup plus présente dans le chapitre 3... **_

_**lulu62149 : J'espère que la réaction de Finn sera à la hauteur de tes attentes... mouhahah :)**_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper : Rire j'espère ! xD Tout est là pour s'amuser ^^**_

_**meg1287 : Derien ça fait plaisir ^^ Bon chapitre :)**_

_**ManonGleeks : La réaction de Finn ! J'espère que tu aimeras :)**_

_**Chakram-Frisbee : Merci :) Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reverso<strong>_

Chapitre 2

_« J-Je crois que le mariage va être reporté »_

Un silence de mort plana sur l'ensemble du groupe. Tous les membres de Glee étaient entièrement convaincus que Rachel allait se marier aujourd'hui et que rien d'autre au monde n'aurait changé ça. Mais de toute évidence, ils s'étaient trompés.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes ! » affirma Finn en se rapprochant un peu plus de Rachel. La brune secoua la tête, les larmes coulant de plus en plus sur son visage.

« Je t'aime Finn, c'est la vérité. Mais j'ai faite des choses très… » sa voix se brisa.

Finn fronça des sourcils, confus. Rachel détourna le regard avant de lâcher la bombe sur tout le monde.

« J'ai couché avec Quinn. »

Santana éclata de rire, trouvant la situation très drôle. La blonde lui jeta un regard de tueur qui la fit taire. Finn était devenu rouge.

« QUOI? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas les gars ? Hein ? C'est une putain de blague ! » s'exclama Finn en regardant les autres, mais personne ne bougea, une expression de stupeur fixée sur leur visage. Il se tourna alors vers Quinn qui essayait de se fondre dans le décor, mais sans succès. « Quinn, ne me dis pas que tu irais jusque-là pour arrêter le mariage ! »

L'ancienne cheerleader reporta son attention sur lui, son expression se durcit, froide. Impitoyable. Effrayant Quinn était de retour.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'irais jusque-là ! J'ai accepté votre mariage même si je crois que c'est de la folie. J'ai soutenu Rachel dans ses démarches pour y arriver. Hier soir, on était complètement saoule si tu veux savoir ! Et ça peut paraître dure à croire, mais je me souci de Rachel et je ne veux que son bonheur, et si elle pense que c'est avec toi… » Quinn regarda Rachel pendant quelques secondes et celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire « Eh bien, alors, je suis d'accord avec son choix. »

Finn secoua la tête, complètement dégoûté.

« CONNERIE ! Je sais ce dont tu es capable Quinn pour arriver à tes fins ! Tu es pire que Santana ! » Le quart arrière s'était rapproché de la blonde qui était plus froide qu'une statue de glace.

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à la mariée à ta place pour faire échouer ton mariage ! » cria Quinn en tenant sa main gauche devant elle pour que tout le monde puisse voir la bague.

La gifle de Finn arriva si vite que personne n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Quinn se retrouva par terre en ne rien de temps, tenant sa joue gauche qui rougissait de plus en plus. Sa bague soudain mise si en évidence, frappa Finn plus fort que la gifle qu'il venait d'assigner à la blonde. Rachel n'était plus sa fiancée, mais elle était devenue la femme de Quinn Fabray.

Puck arriva derrière Finn, le maintenant par les épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de retenter une nouvelle attaque, tandis que Brittany essayait de retenir Santana de défigurer l'ex-fiancé de la diva.

« Quinn ! » cria Rachel en se précipitant sur la blonde, inquiète pour son amie… euh.. sa femme ? _Oh mon dieu c'est tellement étrange de dire ça..._

Une fois Santana calmée, elle et Brittany s'approchèrent à leurs tours de l'ancienne cheerleader alors que Puck et Mike sortait Finn de la salle. Les autres étaient toujours silencieux, surement encore entrain d'assimiler la nouvelle. Quinn et Rachel avait couché ensemble et s'étaient mariées alors qu'elles étaient saoules.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolé… » Rachel baissa les yeux, furieuse contre son… ex-fiancé ? Il n'avait aucun droit de la frapper !

Quinn lui fit le meilleur sourire qu'elle avait malgré la douleur de sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends très bien Finn… Je lui ai volé sa femme, alors... » murmura Quinn et Rachel resta quelque peu surprise par les paroles de la blonde. Elle comprenait Finn ?

« Ok ! Dites-moi que tout ceci est une blague organisé par Rachel pour se sauver d'un mariage totalement platonique avec le baleineau ? » demanda Santana en se penchant vers Rachel et Quinn. Kurt arriva à son tour, pire qu'une tempête.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? RACHEL ? » cria-t-il en voyageant ses yeux de Quinn à la diva, totalement perdu.

La petite brune jeta un œil à Quinn qui sortit un papier plié en quarte de sa poche arrière de son jeans et le donna à Santana et Kurt qui l'ouvrèrent. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent.

« Bordel de merde. C'est un acte de mariage ? » s'exclama Santana et Kurt blanchit.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent lentement.

« On l'a trouvé sur le bureau de notre chambre d'hôtel, sous nos vêtements éparpillés… »

« Quinn !? » sermonna Rachel en se tournant vers la blonde, légèrement embarrassé de voir celle-ci dévoiler ce genre de truc devant leurs amis. Quinn haussa des épaules.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

Rachel soupira, découragée.

« Hollaa, c'est ça le mariage les filles ! »

« Ta gueule Santana ! » répondirent Quinn et Rachel en cœur pendant que Brittany rigolait. Kurt, lui, était une nouvelle fois sans mots.

Santana retrouva soudainement son sérieux.

« Le nom de l'église est inscrit sur l'acte. Vous devriez y aller, histoire d'en savoir plus. »

Quinn et Rachel hochèrent la tête, convaincue.

« Rachel, tu me dois des explications à ton retour » lui dit Kurt en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air grave.

« Plus tard, Kurt. Promis »

* * *

><p>« Alors vous êtes entrain de nous dire que vu que le mariage à été consommé, nous ne pouvons pas demander une annulation ? » demanda Quinn, visiblement frustrée contre le révérant. Celui si hocha la tête.<p>

« Vous allez devoir demander le divorce. Mais il y a une mauvaise nouvelle »

Rachel et Quinn se regardèrent avant d'inciter le révérant à continuer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le révérant s'épongea le front un peu avant de répondre.

« Eh bien, hier, lorsqu'il a été le temps de faire l'acte de mariage, vous m'avez demandé de mettre une restriction très claire. Et comme vous le savez un contrat est un contrat et ce, n'importe quel juge rejettera votre demande de divorce en la voyant. »

Quinn commençait à perdre patience.

« C'est quoi !? »

« Lisez par vous-même »

Quinn lui pris l'acte des mains et alla voir au bas du document, au-dessus de leurs signatures. Où il était écrit ça :

_Par ce présent document, toute tentative de divorce dans un délai inférieur à 6 mois à partir de la date qui est inscrit sur ce même document sera rejetée._

Putain. De. Merde.

Quinn laissa tomber l'acte par terre et chercha un endroit où s'assoir. Rachel fronça des sourcils, confuse.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »

Elle se pencha et ramassa le document. Ses yeux parcoururent l'acte et s'arrêtèrent où les yeux de Quinn s'étaient arrêtés plutôt.

La couleur se draina du visage de Rachel.

« Oh mon dieu… J'ai besoin d'une chaise pour m'assoir. »

* * *

><p>« Merci, révérant, de nous avoir reçu. »<p>

Quin et Rachel se tenaient devant la porte de la salle, sur le point de partir. L'entretient avait pris le reste d'énergie qu'ils leur restaient, et maintenant, la seule chose que voulait faire Quinn, était de retourner dans son lit à l'hôtel, et de dormir.

« C'est un plaisir, mes enfants. Mais avant que vous partiez, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Les filles se regardèrent un peu avant d'acquiescer.

L'homme de Dieu les amena vers l'autel où se trouvait un grand livre.

« J'avoue que j'ai été un peu surpris ce matin de vous voir. »

Quinn fronça des sourcils, confuse.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rachel, maintenant très curieuse.

« Eh bien, avant hier soir, je n'avais jamais vu un couple qui avait l'air si heureux. Si…vivant. »

La bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit, sous le choc. _Heureux ? Couple ? _Son cerveau était brouillé par des tonnes de doute et d'incertitude. Comment pouvaient-elles avoir l'air heureuse quand, il y a encore 2 mois, elles se détestaient ? Et ressembler à un couple ? C'était presque de la folie juste à y penser. Elle et Quinn Fabray, un couple ? L'idée semblait tellement hors de la réalité. Même si elle voulait Quinn, comment une si jolie fille comme elle voudrait-elle d'une perdante ? Quinn s'était amusé à le lui rappeler depuis qu'elles étaient au lycée, la bombardant avec son image parfaite de la petite fille modèle, populaire et respectée que tous aimeraient être. Alors, que Quinn voudrait d'elle était totalement impossible dans la tête de la belle diva.

La blonde quant à elle, n'en revenait pas. Rachel heureuse avec elle ? Cela devait se passer dans une autre dimension. Parce que dans celle-ci, la diva était totalement fixée sur Finn. Finn par-ci, Finn par-là… Blablabla toujours. _Toujours Finn. Je ne sais pas ce que Finn ferait si.. J'aimerais que Finn voit ça…. ARGG ! Tellement frustrant._

« Euhh… Vous êtes sûr…. Parce que… » commença Quinn, incertaine. Rachel la regarda, interprétant mal sa gêne.

« Euh… oui ! Parce que nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Je veux dire, j'ai un petit ami et c'est avec lui que j'étais sensée me marier » déballa Rachel à toute vitesse, voulant sauver Quinn de la gêne que cela lui procurait de dire qu'elle était ensemble, quand c'était malheureusement pas le cas_. Malheureusement ? Comment puis-je penser à des choses comme ça, alors que je suis avec Finn, l'amour de ma vie ?_

« Oh… Eh bien, vous aviez l'air tellement excité par le mariage que vous m'avez demandé de prendre quelques photos » déclara l'homme en ouvrant le livre qui se trouvait sur l'autel. Les filles s'approchèrent à toute vitesse et Quinn arracha le livre des mains du révérant. Ses yeux s'grandirent lorsqu'elle fixa la première image.

Rachel était callé dans les bras de Quinn, dos à elle et fixait l'appareil avec le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant sur la petite diva. Quinn avait ses bras drapés autour de la taille de la fille plus petite, le menton posé contre la clavicule de Rachel. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Quinn était le sourire et le reflet qu'avaient ses yeux sur cette photo. Elle ne s'était jamais vue si heureuse. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur la deuxième photo. L'objectif englobait seulement la tête et les épaules des deux filles. Rachel léchait un grand couteau, surement celui qui avait coupé le gâteau, et son regard était figé vers le bas de la photo pendant que Quinn embrassait tendrement sa joue, les yeux fermés.

Le livre glissa des mains de Quinn, et celle-ci courra vers la porte, le cœur battant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Rachel partie derrière elle, bouleversé elle aussi par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Quin avait l'air si… _amoureuse_. D'elle. La petite diva n'avait jamais vu Quin sous ce jour-là, si vulnérable et ouverte avec ses émotions. Cette simple vu avait renversé la brune.

Rachel suivit Quinn dehors criant après elle.

« Quinn ! Attends ! »

La blonde s'arrêta à contrecœur, et lorsque Rachel la rejoignit, Quinn éclata en sanglots dans ses bras en criant de frustration. Tout ceci était _faux._ Le mariage, _tous._ Mais surtout, elle hurla sa frustration, sa frustration d'être toujours le deuxième choix, d'être la fille qui souffre tout le temps, d'être celle qui a l'air si forte, mais qui est la plus brisée.

Ses photos venaient de lui faire éclater au visage la vérité qu'elle refusait de voir depuis toujours. Elle aimait Rachel.

Mais le pire, c'est que Rachel ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle le faisait.

Leur mariage était faux.

Tout comme elle l'avait toujours été.

_Une façade._


	3. Changement ?

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Merci pour les reviews, follows et ++**

**SweetDream6 : Aww merci :) C'est toujours plaisant à entendre ^^**

**meg1287 : Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Guest : Ouii, pauvre Quinn, mais bientôt ça ira beaucoup mieux pour elle ! ;)**

**Chakram-Frisbee : Tu as une très bonne question. Alors, voilà quelques petites précisions. Le fait qu'elles se soient réveillées dans le même lit, complètement nue, est signe qu'elles n'ont sûrement pas été sage la veille xD Quinn pense que le mariage est faux puisqu'il ne signifie rien pour Rachel.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reverso<strong>_

Chapitre 3

Rachel n'avait jamais été aussi perdue de toute sa vie. Des milliers de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait vu les photos de leur « mariage » mais aussi lorsque Quinn s'était effondré dans ses bras. Pourquoi la blonde était-elle si touchée par ce faux mariage ? Elles n'avaient qu'à attendre 6 mois et puis ensuite, demander le divorce et hop ! Tout était fini. Alors, pourquoi Quinn était si démoralisée que ça ? Rachel devait le découvrir.

Les nouveaux mariés étaient revenus depuis déjà quelques heures à l'hôtel et les New Directions s'étaient empressés de les bombarder de questions sur la nuit qu'elles avaient passées ensemble et si le mariage voulait vraiment dire quelque chose. La brune avait été choquée de voir Quinn bousculer tout le monde en leur disant d'aller se faire voir pour ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre, inconsolable. Santana et Brittany avaient jeté un regard de mort à tous avant d'aller la rejoindre. Rachel avait voulu les accompagner, mais Santana l'en avait dissuadé, prétextant que Quinn avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. La diva était devenue triste à son tour, la peine de Quinn la touchait plus que nécessaire.

Le temps passa lentement à l'hôtel. Il était samedi soir et le mariage de Rachel et Finn avait été annulé. La soirée étant libéré, Puck voulait changer les idées de tout le monde en les amenant au Casino. La plupart décidèrent de l'accompagner, heureux d'avoir une distraction et la possibilité de sortir du grand climat de tristesse qui régnait à l'hôtel. Seules Rachel et Quinn restèrent dans leur chambre, trop amères pour sortir. Santana et Brittany ne voulaient pas laisser la blonde seule, mais celle-ci les obligea à y aller.

Rachel attendit que tous les membres du Glee Club soient partis et se dirigea vers la chambre de Quinn. S'arrêtant au détour du couloir où elle avait une vue de la porte de la chambre 312, celle de Quinn. Elle vit Santana et Brittany sortir main dans la main, chuchotant à voix baisse. Rachel courut silencieusement vers la porte avant que celle-ci ne se referme et entra. Quinn était couchée dans le lit, sur le ventre et serrait son oreiller contre elle. Ses épaules bougeaient, signent qu'elle pleurait encore. Le cœur de Rachel se brisa en voyant la plus belle fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue pleurée à cause d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas aussi bu hier soir, elles n'en seraient pas là.

La brune marcha jusqu'au lit, et s'assit sur celui-ci, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Elle regarda pendant un moment la blonde, avant de poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn. L'ancienne cheerleader respira bruyamment en relevant la tête.

« Santana ! Je t'avais dit de me foutre la paix-» commença Quinn, exaspéré et sa voix se brisa quand elle vit que ce n'était pas la latina à côté d'elle, mais bien Rachel. La fille qu'elle aimait depuis Dieu sait combien de temps et qu'elle avait mariée par erreur, gâchant tout par la même occasion. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et son souffle se coupa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Rachel avait l'air magnifique, comme toujours. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés et son maquillage était fichu, témoignant qu'elle avait pleuré elle aussi et malgré ça, Quinn la trouvait parfaite. La brune devait avoir pleuré à cause de Finn. La blonde poussa un soupire en pensant à Hudson. Il était reparti à Lima sans le moindre au revoir à personne. Artie avait trouvé une lettre sur le lit de sa chambre, où Finn expliquait qu'il entrait à Lima, et qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. La situation était devenue un beau gros merdier et tout ça à cause de l'alcool.

Rachel lui fit un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolée, Quinn. Je n'aurais pas dû te convaincre de venir à mon mariage. Tu ne voulais même pas venir et regardes dans quoi nous sommes embarqués maintenant. J-Je.. » sa voix se brisa et elle prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta vie »

Le cœur de Quinn se cassa.

Rachel pensait que le fait qu'elles soient mariées venait de gâcher la vie de la blonde alors que c'est ce qu'il la rendait le plus heureuse. Quinn pleurait parce qu'elle savait que le mariage ne voulait rien dire pour la brune et elle venait d'en avoir la confirmation.

Quinn se releva du lit et s'assis en face de Rachel. La brune évitait son regard le plus possible, fixant les draps. L'ancienne capitaine déposa sa main sur celle de la brune où on pouvait voir leurs alliances qui scintillaient sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Le regard de la blonde se perdit dans ce magnifique spectacle, voulant que leur mariage soit si vrai. Elle se racla la gorge et retournant son regard vers les yeux de la brune.

« Rachel regarde-moi » demanda Quinn doucement et Rachel reconnecta leurs yeux ensemble.

« Je voulais vraiment venir à ton mariage parce que tu es si importante pour moi que je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si je n'avais pas fait partie du plus beau jour de ta vie. » Rachel hocha la tête un peu soulagée et touchée par les paroles de la blonde. « Et tu n'as pas gâché ma vie, je ne vois pas comment toi, Rachel Berry pourrait rendre ma vie insupportable. »

Rachel fouilla dans les yeux de la blonde, cherchant une once de mensonge, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva n'était que de la sincérité. Ses paroles la touchèrent en plein cœur, modifiant subtilement sa vision qu'elle avait de Quinn Fabray. Elle baissa ses yeux sur leurs mains, où leurs alliances étaient visibles et si brillantes. Cette vision sonnait si… juste. Comme si c'était destiné à être comme ça. Rachel entrelaça leurs doigts, se délectant de la douceur de la peau de Quinn Fabray. Leurs mains s'emboitaient parfaitement, et la brune se surprit à vouloir que leur mariage veuille dire quelque chose pour la blonde. Elle était sûre d'aimer Finn, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti se sentiment avec lui. Le sentiment de sonner si juste et parfait ensemble. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle aimait vraiment Quinn ?

Une légère pression la fit sortir de ses réflexions. Quinn la regardait avec une expression anxieuse et elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien dit depuis la confession de la blonde. La diva lui fit un sourire lumineux.

« Merci Quinn » l'ancienne cheerios hocha la tête, le regard vague, mais Rachel poursuivit « Je veux que tu saches que tu ne pourrais jamais gâcher ma vie. Même si tu as essayé de le faire pendant nos deux premières années de lycée, je ne t'ai pas détesté. Je voulais tellement être ton amie et je le souhaite encore. Tu ne pourras jamais gâcher ma vie Quinn Fabray, jamais. »

La blonde ferma les yeux de soulagement. Elle sentit Rachel la prendre dans ses bras et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait encore. La brune la tira contre elle et elles s'allongèrent sur le lit. La diva lui chanta une chanson qu'elle aimait, et Quinn finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, complètement apaisée.

* * *

><p>Rachel avait été incapable de s'endormir. Depuis que la blonde s'était assoupie contre elle, la chanteuse avait été subjuguée par la vulnérabilité et la beauté de Quinn. Celle-ci avait enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de la diva et ses bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille. Rachel se sentait si bien. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait même pas mal pour Finn. Sa relation avec lui s'était considérablement affaiblie quand il avait frappé la blonde, et Rachel n'était pas sûre d'être capable de lui pardonner. Juste le souvenir de voir Quinn sur le sol, tenant sa joue rougit pendant que Finn était penché vers elle lui donnait des frissons d'horreur. Elle voulait ce mettre entre eux, protéger Quinn de la violence physique de son ex-fiancé. Elle voulait que la blonde soit en sécurité même si elle avait été obligée de faire du mal à Finn. Et elle l'aurait fait.<p>

La blonde bougea doucement contre son côté et Rachel resserra sa prise sur la taille de l'ancienne cheerios. Quinn poussa un petit gémissement de contentement et le visage de Rachel vira au rouge. L'entendre gémir l'avait rendu frénétique et une chaleur familière s'était allumée dans son bas-ventre.

Tournant un peu sa tête vers Quinn, la blonde sourit.

« Tu sais que de regarder quelqu'un dormir fait vraiment tueur en série ? » demanda Quinn amusée, alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Rachel rougit une nouvelle fois et détourna le regard rapidement.

« Sauf quand la personne en question est ta femme » rétorqua Rachel, la voix soudainement rauque et ce fut au tour de Quinn à rougir abondamment. La chanteuse éclata de rire et la blonde lui donna une petite claque sur le bras, essayant de la réprimander, mais sans succès. Le rire de Rachel redoubla et Quinn se joignit à elle.

L'ancienne cheerleader ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête la phrase que Rachel venait de dire. Elle l'avait appelé _sa femme. _Elle était dans les bras de la brune, couchés dans un lit, collée contre elle et en plus Rachel venait de l'appeler sa femme. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Quinn retrouva son sérieux et pinça son avant-bras sous le regard incrédule de Rachel. La douleur lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas entrain de rêver. La diva passa délicatement ses doigts à l'endroit où Quinn venait de se pincer. La blonde suivit le mouvement des yeux, et un frisson parcourra sa colonne vertébrale quand elle croisa le regard assombri de la diva.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu pincé ? » demanda doucement la brune tout en poursuivant sa délicieuse torture. Quinn ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, essayant de rassemblé ses pensées qui partaient dans tous les sens quand la chanteuse la touchait. Un sourire fendit le visage de Rachel, désormais consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait à la blonde. Peut-être que Quinn ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas réfuter l'incroyable alchimie sexuelle qu'elles avaient entre elles. La diva avait remarqué l'expression qu'avait eue Quinn lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé sa femme. Un mélange de béatitude et de contentement. Donc, Rachel avait eu une idée. _Ben quoi ? On est marié quand même … _

« Euhh… eh bien… j-je voulais voir si je ne rêvais pas…? » bégaya Quinn, se sentant piégé par le regard de Rachel. Elle avala distraitement, l'air dans la pièce commença à s'épaissir. Les doigts de Rachel remontèrent jusqu'à sa clavicule, envoyant une nouvelle vague de plaisir dans tout son corps.

« Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne voulais pas que notre mariage soit un rêve ? » demanda curieusement Rachel, ses doigts voyageant de la clavicule à la gorge de la blonde. Le cœur de Quinn s'accéléra sous le mouvement, et ses yeux roulèrent presque dans le fond de sa tête lorsqu'elle vit Rachel déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

« Eu—hh… j-je v-voulais pas… que ce soit un rêve » réussit à dire Quinn difficilement entre deux baisers que lui donnait Rachel le long de sa gorge. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres et la chanteuse releva sa tête du cou de la blonde. Un sourire satisfait trônait fièrement sur son visage.

« Rachel… qu'est-ce que tu fais… » la concernée ria un peu.

« Je profite de mon nouveau statut de femme mariée… » le souffle de Quinn haleta à la déclaration, et Rachel frôla ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la blonde. « Surtout quand _ma femme_ est si belle… »

La diva était consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur l'ancienne cheerios. Elle perdait la tête de plus en plus.

Soudainement, Quinn se releva à toute vitesse, laissant une Rachel complètement confuse et avec les yeux vitreux, seule sur le lit.

« J-je sais qu'on est marié Rachel, mais tu as Finn. Tu étais fiancé avec lui y il a à peine deux jours. »

Rachel s'approcha d'elle à genou sur le lit, et tira doucement la veste jaune que portait Quinn. La blonde se retrouva légèrement penché au-dessus de la brune, leurs lèvres qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Finn t'a frappé. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il a fait. » murmura la chanteuse en déposant sa main derrière le cou de Quinn, verrouillant leurs yeux ensemble. L'ancienne cheerios fronça des sourcils.

« Mais… tu l'aimais…? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

« Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, Miss Fabray. » détourna Rachel avec un sourire amusé, ce qui rendit encore plus Quinn confuse. « Je sais que tu sens la chimie qu'il y a entre nous… Je peux le voir dans ton regard. »

Quinn avala difficilement sa salive et la chanteuse tira un peu plus la blonde contre elle, collant sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Je sais que tu me veux, Quinn. »

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent de stupeur. Est-ce que Rachel avait réussi à voir son attirance pour elle ?

_Merde._

Eh puis, Rachel éclata de rire en se reculant sur le lit. Quinn resta là, hébété, tandis que la brune se tordait de rire.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu aurais dû voir ton visage ! Je blaguais, Quinn. Je sais que tu ne me veux pas, qui voudrait d'une fille comme moi… » l'hilarité de la chanteuse se transforma en larme et Quinn se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement contre elle. Dieu, elle avait cru que Rachel lui faisait du rentre dedans parce qu'elle avait découvert son secret. Mais ce qui la troubla le plus était qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou déçue par la tournure des évènements.

Rachel était toujours en pleure dans ses bras et un puissant sentiment de solitude s'empara à nouveau d'elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était revenue au point de départ.

_Elle était encore le deuxième choix._


	4. Retour à Lima

**Coucou ! Désolé pour l'attente... avec les cours... Bref.**

**Reviews :**

**FaberryBrittanaShipper : Désolé :/ Je n'aime pas faire de la peine à Quinn, mais c'est un mal nécessaire pour la suite !**

**Rizzles-Faberry : Un grand merci ^^ c'est des reviews comme les tiennes qui me donne envie de poursuivre l'histoire ! :)**

**SweetDream6: Désolé xD Mais je te promet qu'il va y avoir un moment Faberry bientôt :)**

**meg1287 : Rachel est sadique ! haha ^^ Bref Quinn va sans doute se venger...**

**Juju8 : Merci ^^ Ça me fait plaisir :)**

**Chakram-Frisbee : Oui, malheureusement Finn veut Rachel ! Mais cela pourrait bien changer...**

**Vilou : Contente que la situation de "nouvelle mariée" ta fait plaisir ^^ hihih peut-être que Quinn va bientôt en profiter aussi...**

**Q : Bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite ! Qui serait prêt à laisser une fiction sans fin ? Malheureusement beaucoup trop de personne le font :/**

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><em>Reverso<em>

Chapitre 4

Le voyage en avion parut durer une éternité.

Assis dans l'avion depuis une bonne heure, Kurt et Mercedes dévisageaient les deux nouvelles mariées et Quinn commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Elle aimait l'attention, mais pas aujourd'hui. Après leur avoir fait son meilleur éclat de _Ice Quinn_, les deux amis de Rachel avaient fini par laisser tomber à son plus grand soulagement. Rachel dormait doucement contre elle, la tête reposant sur son épaule alors que Santana et Brittany étaient assises de l'autre côté d'elle, la latina faisant des gestes étranges dignes d'une retardée mentale, causant l'hilarité totale de Brittany. Un peu plus loin d'eux était assis Tina et Mike et dans l'autre rangé Puck, Artie et Sam. Ce dernier discutait activement de la toute dernière bande dessinée sortie avec Puck. Cela avait l'air d'ennuyer Artie car après quelque temps, il s'était endormi.

Quinn reporta son attention sur la petite brune qui était pressée contre son côté droit, ronflant doucement. Un petit sourire était présent sur ses lèvres et Quinn ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Rachel était si belle.

Après que la brune avait éclaté en pleure dans ses bras la nuit dernière, Quinn s'était chargé de lui remonter le moral le plus possible, la faisant rire en lui racontant des blagues ou des gaffes qu'elle avait faites lorsqu'elle était enfant. La brune avait vite retrouvé le sourire et depuis ce temps, il était partout où elle allait.

Quand Santana et Brittany étaient revenus du Casino, elles les avaient trouvé endormies toutes les deux dans le même lit, pressé l'une contre l'autre, souriante. La latina avait pensé à ce moment-là que Quinn avait une chance énorme devant elle pour prouver à Rachel qu'elle est la personne qu'il lui fallait et non Finn.

C'était une occasion en or.

Elle espérait juste que la blonde allait la saisir pour une fois au lieu de passer à côté.

Quinn regarda une nouvelle fois sa bague, sans doute pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, se demandant comment l'annoncer à leurs parents respectifs et comment elles allaient gérer cela au lycée. La nouvelle ferait sans aucun doute le tour de l'école en une heure. Ce n'était pas à tous les jours que la capitaine des cheerleader se retrouvait mariée à son ancienne pire ennemie et la perdante de McKinley, en plus de détruire le mariage déjà organisé de celle-ci.

Dieu.

Comment allait-elle faire pour ne pas mourir de honte alors qu'elle venait de briser un mariage ?

Peut-être qu'elle était dans le coma et que tout ça était le fruit plus que productif de son imagination.

Rachel bougea contre elle, enfouissant son nez encore plus profondément dans le cou de la blonde. Les lèvres de la chanteuse frôlèrent la peau de Quinn et celle-ci retient un gémissement de plaisir.

_Peut-être que finalement, elle n'imaginait pas tout ça._

Ressentant la posture raide de son amie, Santana se tourna vers elle en mimant des baisers avec la langue et Quinn lui fit de gros yeux, ce qui encouragea encore plus la latina. Maintenant, elle avait l'index et le majeur planté entre ses lèvres et faisait semblant de licher… quelque chose… Bref.

En la voyant faire, la cheerios lui donna une bonne claque avec le dos de sa main contre son bras et l'hispanique rigola encore plus qu'avant. La claque réveilla malheureusement Rachel de sa petite sieste. Remarquant la position qu'elle avait avec la blonde, elle se décolla précipitamment en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« J-je suis désolée Quinn ! Je suis parfois un peu câlin quand je dors… »

La blonde sourit, pas du tout gênée.

« Ce n'est pas grave Rachel, je peux même t'avouer que j'aime bien t'avoir contre moi… » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, ce qui accentua le rougissement de la brune.

Depuis quelques mois, Rachel avait remarqué un changement autour de la personnalité de Quinn Fabray. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus douce qu'avant, moins figée, plus détendue. Mais le plus grand changement qu'elle avait vu était que la blonde affichait désormais ses émotions. Pas comme un livre ouvert, mais ils étaient plus visibles qu'avant.

La diva était fière de tout le chemin qu'avait parcouru la blonde, avec la grossesse, ses parents qui l'on mise à la porte et le retour au sommet de sa forme, la reprise de son poste à la tête des cheerleader ainsi que de l'école. Rien ne pouvait visiblement l'arrêter.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, la cheerios semblait déprimée.

La chanteuse n'était pas sûre de ce qui lui arrivait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le lui avait demandé, Quinn était distante ou lui répondait tout simplement qu'elle allait bien.

Cela avait piqué sa curiosité.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, la blonde était plus qu'heureuse. Mais pourquoi ?

Leur situation était plutôt désespérée et elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment ça serait au lycée. Son mariage et sans doute sa relation avec Finn était fichue, alors pourquoi Quinn rayonnait-elle autant ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que la blonde était encore amoureuse de Finn et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait l'air si contente.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé la semaine dernière si elle aimait toujours Finn, Quinn lui avait assuré que non.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Une pression sur sa main l'a sorti de ses réflexions, et Quinn lui fit un petit sourire.

« Nous allons bientôt atterrir »

* * *

><p>Quinn était tranquillement couché sur son lit lorsque son portable sonna. Vérifiant qui l'appelait à une heure aussi indécente, elle roula des yeux lorsqu'elle vit qui c'était.<p>

« Santana, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me harceler ? »

_« Ohh, est-ce que je dérange blondie durant sa lune de miel ? Ah c'est vrai, sa femme est partie chez son ex-fiancé pour ramener leur merde ensemble. Tu n'es pas énervé d'être toujours le dernier choix ? »_

Aoutch, ça faisait mal à entendre, même venant de Santana.

« Ferme la Lopez, Rachel a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. Je ne l'attacherais sûrement pas avec un collier pour surveiller le moindre de ses gestes. »

_« Arrête ton cirque Fabray, je sais que tu aimerais que Jerry Berry soit attaché à toi comme un petit chien, accomplissant le moindre de tes fantasmes d'obsédés. »_

« Ok, vu que tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me dire, je vais raccrocher. BYE »

_« Non, attends ! Je veux juste t'aider avec Berry. »_

Quinn soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur sujet de conversation tourne toujours autour de la chanteuse ?

« Très bien. Je t'écoute »

_« Bon, je crois que tu devrais profiter du fait que tu es marié avec Berry pour la conquérir »_

« Mais… »

_« Chuttt ! Laisse-moi finir. Vu que tu vas être marié avec elle pour les 6 prochains mois, tu pourrais en profiter ! Vous n'avez pas mis cette condition sur votre contrat de mariage pour rien ! Votre subconscient devait savoir que vous seriez trop bouché pour branché ensemble une fois sobre, donc, grâce à cette close, vous n'avez pas le choix ! Tu dois la conquérir ! Et en plus, moi et Brittany allons vous aidez. »_

Quinn en resta bouche bée.

Santana était prête à l'aider pour qu'elle et Rachel soient ensemble.

« Fais attention, S. Tu commences à faire des monologues aussi longs que Berry »

_« Ahh Ferme-la Q. »_

« Ok, alors c'est quoi le plan ? »

_« Ohhh là je reconnais ma Quinnie »_

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

* * *

><p><em>Lundi matin 8h<em>

« Quinn ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Quinn Fabray se tenait debout sur le seuil de sa porte, l'air plus radieuse que jamais.

Son uniforme des cheerios ainsi reflété dans la lumière du matin lui donnait un air angélique. Un léger maquillage avait été appliqué autour de ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement entrés dans une queue de cheval ondulé qui la rendait encore plus magnifique, si c'était toujours possible.

Un énorme sourire était sur ses lèvres.

Rachel fronça des sourcils, complètement confuse.

Finn lui avait envoyé un message ce matin lui disant qu'il n'irait pas la chercher pour l'amener à l'école et elle avait été un peu triste de voir que sa visite chez lui hier avait été un désastre. Et maintenant, voilà que la blonde se tenait devant elle, alors qu'elle pensait devoir marcher pour se rendre au lycée.

« Hey, Rach »

« Salut » réussi à répondre Rachel après être sorti de sa torpeur.

Quinn se tenait toujours là, les mains dans sa veste cheerios, mais avec un petit sourire timide désormais.

« Un petit oiseau ma dit que tu avais besoin d'un tour jusqu'à lycée… alors me voilà. »

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement.

La reine du lycée McKinley était à sa porte et lui offrait un tour.

Et puis, ses yeux glissèrent du visage sublime de Quinn jusqu'à sa mains gauche où elle pouvait voir sa bague de mariage étincelant dans la lumière du jour.

Son cœur manqua un second battement dans sa cage thoracique.

Quinn avait mis son alliance.

_Leurs alliances._

Sa main droite retrouva sa main gauche comme un réflexe, et elle toucha sa propre bague, toujours aussi douce que dans son souvenir. Quinn suivi son geste du regard et son sourire s'agrandit.

Rachel prit une grande respiration avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Tu… as mis l'alliance ? Pourquoi ? »

La blonde s'approcha de la chanteuse et pris son sac sur le côté de la porte. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle était beaucoup plus proche de la diva que la normal.

« Parce que je l'aime. » dit-elle simplement. « Allez, on va être en retard pour les cours »

La main de la cheerleader se glissa doucement dans celle de la brune et elle l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Prête pour la grande révélation ? » déclara Quinn avec un sourire d'amusement et Rachel secoua la tête, apeurée.

« Oh mon dieu »

Le rire cristallin de la blonde est la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir loin, très loin.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Quinn stationna son véhicule dans son emplacement réservé, Rachel commença à hyper ventiler.<p>

« Calme-toi, Rach… Tout va bien se passer » la rassura la cheerios en lui prenant les mains avec les siennes. Rachel hocha la tête rapidement, accotant sa tête contre l'appui tête de la voiture.

« Et si on se faisait shlushier en entrant dans le lycée ?! Oh mon dieu, s'il y en avait plusieurs ? »

Et elle recommença à respirer fortement, serrant très fort les mains de Quinn.

« Rach ! Regarde-moi » lui ordonna la blonde en dégageant une de ses mains de l'emprise de la diva et en la plaçant contre la joue rougie de la chanteuse. Rachel se figea, plongeant ses yeux dans un éclat chaud de vert ambré, ce qui eu pour effet de totalement la calmer. « Je ne laisserais plus jamais rien t'arriver désormais. J'ai pris certaine précaution au sujet d'aujourd'hui, pour que personne ne te fasse du mal. »

« Quelle précaution ? » demanda Rachel, curieuse.

« Tu vas voir rendu là, maintenant, viens avec moi »

Les deux sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'entrée principale. Santana les attendait déjà accompagner de Brittany et de deux autres cheerleaders en qui elle avait le plus confiance, Gabrielle et Emily. Lorsque Rachel les vit, elle se pencha près de l'oreille de Quinn.

« C'est donc ça ton plan ? Nous faire escorter pendant toute la journée ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde comprenne le message à cent pour cent qu'on ne doit pas te toucher » lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire séduisant et Rachel se demandait dans quel but la blonde faisait tout ça pour elle. Oui, elles étaient mariées, mais ce n'était même pas un vrai mariage. Si Finn les voyait aujourd'hui ensemble entourer de quatre cheerios, elle pouvait définitivement dire adieu à la dernière chance qu'elle avait de revenir avec.

« Quinn… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu… exagéré ? »

Quinn fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers elle, légèrement irrité.

« Exagéré ? Ce n'était pas toi qui paniquais dans la voiture tout à l'heure ? »

Rachel baissa la tête en rougissant, et Quinn rigola.

« Salut les nouvelles mariés, prêts pour le bûcher ? » envoya Santana avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres alors que Rachel glapit et que Quinn roulait des yeux.

Gabrielle et Emily se placèrent derrière Quinn et Rachel, tandis que Satana et Brittany prirent la tête du groupe.

« Allons-y »


	5. Face à Face

**Coucou !**

**J'ai ouvert mon Twitter cette semaine et j'ai vu que Dianna était de nouveau célibataire :( Je suis triste que son couple n'ait pas fonctionné. Mais une partie de moi se réjouit aussi mouahaha ^^ bref si tu lis ma fiction Dianna, sache que tu peux m'envoyer un message en privé, je suis single aussi et trèèès disponible ;)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lisa418 : Oui un grand rapprochement Faberry dans ce chapitre... :)**

**meg1287 : J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Quinn va séduire, ça, c'est sûr ! hihi ^^**

**Emy Unbroken : Merci ! J'aime entendre des reviews comme les tiennes :) Eh oui, j'essaie de rendre Santana aussi drôle que possible haha :)**

**Juju8 : Merci :) c'est gentil ^^**

**seve2904: Merci ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue :/**

**Un grand merci pour les reviews et voici le chapitre sans plus attendre ! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Reverso<em>

Chapitre 5

« Quinn ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que c'est normal que tout le monde nous dévisage ? »

Effectivement, le lycée au complet les vrillait du regard, cherchant le moindre signe que les rumeurs sur leur mariage étaient vraies. Les filles continuèrent à marcher le long du couloir, et toutes les têtes tournaient sur leur passage. Certains étaient surpris de revoir Quinn Fabray dans son uniforme de cheerleader, persuader que la coach ne l'aurait pas reprise dans l'équipe après sa sortie en deuxième année lorsque Sue avait voulu catapulter Brittany de l'autre côté d'un terrain de football. Tandis que d'autres étaient surpris de la voir au côté de nul autre que Rachel Berry, la plus grande perdante de l'école. Ils ne tardèrent pas de remarquer la bague étrangement similaire qu'elles portaient, signe que la rumeur était belle et bien fondée.

Un puissant murmure s'empara des étudiants devant leur découverte, et Rachel se tendit comme un arc au côté de la blonde. Quinn glissa sa main dans celle de la brune qui se détendit légèrement sous le contact. La blonde ne le montrait pas, mais elle était terrifiée intérieurement. Elle avait peur que la foule les hue, leur jette des shlushie, qu'elle se mettre à les agresser physiquement ou pire encore, qu'ils peignent sur leur casier le mot «gouine ». Ça, elle pouvait le tolérer pour Rachel, mais est-ce que la chanteuse était prête à subir toutes les insultes alors qu'elle ne l'aimait même pas et que leur mariage était un leurre ?

Cela restait à voir…

Une fois le coin du couloir tourné, elles pouvaient enfin voir leurs casiers. Finn se trouvait près de celui de Rachel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant avec impatience la diva. Quinn relâcha la main de la brune à regret lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent du co-capitaine du Glee Club. Santana et Brittany se retournèrent vers Quinn, attendant ses instructions. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel qui avait l'air mal à l'aise devant le grand lourdaud.

« On ne sera pas loin, Rach, si tu as besoin de quelque chose » la rassura Quinn en la laissant seule. Elle se pencha ensuite vers Emily et Gabrielle.

« Vous ne la quittez par des yeux. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable, compris ? » murmura-t-elle dangereusement et les deux cheerios hochèrent précipitamment la tête, légèrement apeurée.

Elle se déplaça vers S et B, qui arboraient un grand sourire, faisant rouler des yeux Quinn.

« Allez, on va en cour » commanda la capitaine et Santana ainsi que Brittany la suivirent en silence alors que le couloir s'ouvrait comme la mer rouge.

* * *

><p>Se tenir devant Finn faisait peur à Rachel maintenant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis que Quinn l'avait laissée seule (ok pas tout à fait seule puisqu'elle avait deux gardes du corps cherrios en permanence avec elle depuis quelques minutes) elle ne se sentait pas autant en sécurité avec lui que lorsque Quinn était avec elle.<p>

Finn avait un visage fermé et fusillait du regard Gabrielle et Emily qui se tenant légèrement en retrait de la chanteuse, appuyer contre la rangé de casier, veillant sur elle. C'était rassurant d'avoir la protection de Quinn grâce à sa position dans les cheerios. Même Finn n'avait jamais fait cela pour elle. La blonde gagnait des points sans même le savoir, et Rachel commençait à se demander si elle ne serait pas entrain de faire une gaffe en essayant de se remettre avec le grand garçon. Il avait frappé Quinn, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne serait pas à l'abri d'une possible attaque, elle aussi.

La cheerleader était à l'écoute de ses besoins et de ses inquiétudes, pas comme avec Finn, où elle devait constamment lui rappeler comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation avec un enfant, mais avec un homme… ou une femme, comme Quinn Fabray, par exemple. Quelqu'un qui est intelligent, dynamique, avec une personnalité aussi forte que la sienne, drôle, intentionné… Bref toutes les qualités que remplissait Quinn sans le moindre effort de sa part. Mais plus Rachel se rendait compte qu'elle voulait Quinn au lieu de Finn, plus elle avait peur que ses sentiments ne lui soient jamais retournés.

La blonde était la perfection incarnée.

Et elle… eh bien… elle était Rachel Berry. La fille qui énervait tout le monde.

D'un autre côté, elle était mariée avec la jolie cheerleader… alors elle pourrait utiliser cela à son avantage pour la conquérir… qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait être surprise…

« Rachel ! Tu m'écoutes ? » demanda Finn, énervé.

La brune cligna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie.

« Oui, oui ! Je t'écoute »

Finn soupira et tourna son attention dans le couloir, désormais vide. Après un moment de silence, il reprit la parole.

« Je te disais que je ne peux plus endurer ça »

La chanteuse fronça des sourcils, perplexe.

« Ça ? »

« Oui, _ça. _Quinn se mettra toujours entre nous. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle m'aime encore ou pour d'autres raisons, mais bref, je suis fatigué de tout ce cirque. »

Rachel ne pouvait pas le croire. Finn la plaquait ? Ça devait être Noël en plein mois de février.

« Donc.. Tu me quittes ? » questionna-t-elle, voulant être sûr de sa déduction.

« Oui. Toi et moi c'est terminé Rachel. »

Il tourna les talons et Rachel se fit violence pour ne pas sauter de joie en plein couloir du lycée. Elle prit ses livres dans son casier et de dirigea à son cours d'histoire, suivie de près par Gabrielle et Emily.

Décidément, cette aventure allait être très intéressante…

* * *

><p>« Hey, Q ! Tu ne sais pas la merveilleuse nouvelle que j'ai apprise tout à l'heure ! »<p>

Santana sauta presque sur Quinn lorsqu'elle l'a vit à son casier. La nouvelle avait rendu la latina frénétique et elle s'était empressée de trouver la blonde pour lui annoncée en primeur avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par Jacob ben Israël.

« Quoi ? Tu as retrouvé ton vibrateur ? » demanda sarcastiquement Quinn en rangeant son cahier dans son sac cherrios. La grande brune roula des yeux.

« Pfff, n'importe quoi ! J'ai pas besoin de vibrateur moi pour passer mes envies sexuelles de plus en plus fortes, n'est-ce pas, Quiiiinn ? »

La blonde lui lança son cahier dans le visage, mais Santana se dépêcha de l'esquiver en se penchant sur le côté et c'est Rachel qui l'eut en pleine tête. Les yeux de Quinn s'agrandirent de frayeur.

« Fuck ! » jura la blonde, se sentant mal que Rachel ait écopé à la place de Santana.

La latina éclata de rire et Quinn se rua sur la diva qui était tombée au sol sous l'impact du livre. Rachel voyait toujours des étoiles, légèrement assommé. Quinn se pencha sur elle, l'examinant.

« Papas ? Est-ce vous ? Lalalalalalala » délira Rachel en regardant le plafond et Santana arrêta de rire subitement.

« Oh merde, Q ! Ça à l'air sérieux, la naine hallucine » dit-elle en se penchant à son tour sur Rachel. Quinn la regarda en colère.

« Et toi, si tu ne veux pas halluciner mon poing dans ton visage, tu serais mieux d'éloigner les élèves trop curieux pour leur bien » cassa la blonde et Santana souffla avant de se relever et de faire ce que Quinn lui avait demandé.

« Woaaaa ! Un ange est venu me chercher… tu es tellement belle… Est-ce que c'est des cheveux d'or ? » demanda Rachel en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Quinn qui commençait à douter de plus en plus de l'état mental de sa femme. _Je vais tuer Santana !_

« Viens, Rachel, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie » lui murmura la blonde à l'oreille alors qu'elle l'a prenait dans ses bras pour la porter.

« Extra ! Mon ange gardien est très forte en plus ! » s'enthousiasma la chanteuse en s'accrochant à la cheerios. Quinn roula des yeux.

Heureusement, Rachel se tenu tranquille pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie au plus grand soulagement de Quinn. Elle l'a déposa sur un lit pendant que l'infirmière l'examinait.

« Elle n'a rien à la tête, mais elle est légèrement désorientée. Donc, il vaudrait mieux la ramener chez elle. » déclara la préposé et Quinn hocha la tête.

« Très bien, je vais la ramener chez elle. »

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivé chez la diva, Quinn ouvrit la porte d'entrée et porta Rachel jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'a déposa doucement sur le lit, mais Rachel était toujours accroché à son cou. Soudainement, Rachel donna un bon coup de hanche, ce qui fit basculer Quinn sur le lit. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le matelas, avec une brune sur elle qui la chevauchait.<p>

La diva avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Non Rach ! Ne me dis pas que tu simulais pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda Quinn, complètement sous le choc. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Ohhh Quinn, j'ai des très bons talents d'actrice, dois-je te le rappeler ? » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, laissant sa main droite traîner sensuellement le long du corps de la cheerleader. Les yeux de Quinn s'agrandirent alors qu'elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Le sourire de la brune grandit, et Quinn était sur qu'elle n'avait pas fini de souffrir sous les caresses de sa femme.

« Rach… tu…ahhh seigneur ! » s'essouffla la blonde en sentant Rachel attaquer son cou comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Les lèvres de la brune furent vite remplacées par sa langue et Quinn se sentait perdre pied. Mais Rachel était avec Finn et elle devait l'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin, parce que Dieu qu'elle avait envie de la prendre en ce moment. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'arrêter si Rachel continuait à mordiller si sensuellement son cou comme ça.

« Rach… Tu…dieu.. tu es avec Finn… je ne peux pas… »

La langue de Rachel glissa sur son point d'impulsion et la blonde haleta contre la diva, grafignant le dos de Rachel au passage. La chanteuse gémit à son tour et se recula en regardant dans les yeux vert foncé par le désir de Quinn.

« Finn et moi avons rompu aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble » annonça Rachel et le souffle de Quinn s'arrêta.

« Quoi? Comment ça ? » bredouilla la blonde, confuse.

« Il était trop jaloux » répondit simplement Rachel en laissant une traîner de baisers le long de la gorge de sa compagne. Les yeux de Quinn se fermèrent alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce que disait la brune.

« Jaloux ? »

Rachel fredonna une réponse tout en continuant sa délicieuse torture. La respiration de Quinn devient plus hiératique et elle arrêta Rachel à son plus grand regret.

« Attends, il était jaloux ? De quoi ? »

La diva approcha son visage de celui de la cheerleader, repoussant une mèche des cheveux de Quinn qui s'était dégagé de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille.

« Il était jaloux de toi »

Quinn n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Pourquoi Finn serait jaloux d'elle ? Il avait Rachel. Comment peut-on être jaloux de qui que ce soit quand on avait la fille de ses rêves à ses côtés ?

« De moi ? Comment… »

Rachel lui fit un petit sourire, plongeant son regard plus profondément dans le sien. Ses yeux bruns chocolat étaient en fusion. On pouvait y lire un mélange de désir, d'incertitude et d'espoir.

« Il est jaloux de la place que tu prends dans ma vie. La place que tu prenais aussi dans notre relation. »

Les sourcils de Quinn se froncèrent un peu plus.

« Je ne comprends pas »

Rachel roula des yeux en riant légèrement.

« Quinn, tu as toujours eu une place très importante dans ma vie. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que très récemment. Je… »

Quinn s'avança un peu, intriguée.

« Oui ? »

Rachel secoua la tête amusée.

« Toujours aussi patiente, Miss Fabray ? »

« Rach ! »

« Ok, ok ! » La brune soupira et détourna le regard.

« Je suis- »

« RACHEL, ON EST À LA MAISON ! » crièrent les papas de la diva en entrant dans la maison.

_Merde._

La révélation allait devoir attendre. _Malheureusement._


	6. Santana's advice

**Coucou ! ^^**

**Non, cette fiction n'est pas en pause.**

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire dernièrement, en plus de souffrir du syndrome de la page blanche :/**

**Ce chapitre est le point culminant entre le "Quinn ne sait pas quoi faire" à "autre chose que vous verrez plus bas ;)"**

**Donc le prochain chapitre aura plus de contenu que celui-ci.**

**Merci pour les review, les follows, favoris et pour le soutient :)**

**À la prochaine !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

« Quinn ? »

Le visage de Rachel se rapprocha du sien, ses orbes bruns rayonnant d'inquiétudes.

« Quinn ! »

Une main claqua violemment son visage et la blonde se redressa rapidement. Apparemment, elle était allongée en plein milieu du couloir, devant des dizaines d'élèves curieux. Santana et Rachel se tenaient près d'elle. La main de la latina était encore levée, signe qu'elle devait être la responsable de la gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Quinn leva sa main pour toucher sa joue et grimaça. Merde, Santana ne l'avait pas raté.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolée pour le livre ! J'espérais que Santana le reçois en pleine tête, mais je n'avais pas prévu que tu arriverais… » expliqua Rachel à toute vitesse, tandis que Santana roula des yeux, ludiques.

« Pfff ! Dis-le que c'est Quinn qui s'est prise le livre en pleine figure seulement parce que tu ne sais pas viser ! » la défia la latina d'un ton sarcastique auquel Rachel ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc et visiblement vexée.

« Hey ! Je sais viser ! » s'exclama-t-elle en boudant et Santana poussa un soupire.

« Ouais ! Demandons à vergetures ce qu'elle en pense de ton si beau lancé ! »

Ok, là vraiment, Quinn était plus que perdue. Rachel venait de lui lancer un cahier ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était à l'école ? N'était-elle pas censée être sur le lit de la brune ? Sa tête tourna pendant un instant et elle se sentit glisser de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Santana la maintienne fermement par les épaules.

« Tu t'es frappé la tête assez durement en tombant sur le sol, tu es sûr de ne toujours pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ? » lui demanda Rachel avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux. La blonde secoua négativement la tête et San l'aida à se relever. Soudain étourdi de nouveau, Quinn s'appuya contre la rangée de casiers. Merde, elle devait s'être vraiment cogné la tête fort pour halluciner sa virée avec Rachel dans un lit.

Si ce n'était pas arrivé.

« Euh… est-ce que j'ai rencontré tes pères ? » s'inquiéta la blonde en posant sa main sur le derrière de sa tête, où la douleur battait son plein. Rachel fronça des sourcils en secouant sa tête vivement.

« Non, pourquoi ? Est-ce que…tu… aimerais les rencontrer ? » sa voix était timide et gêné, ce qui fit sourire Quinn. La brune était gênée de présenter sa « femme » à ses parents. C'était compréhensible avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur retour de Las Vegas. Même sa mère lui avait posé quelques questions sur le mariage de Rachel et Finn. Questions que la blonde avait habilement détournées pour finalement s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Pour résumer, leurs parents respectifs ne savaient strictement rien sur leur mariage. Rachel n'avait même pas informé ses pères qu'elle allait se marié à Las Vegas puisque Finn l'en avait dissuadé.

Le salaud.

Voilà une autre preuve que le garçon n'était pas digne de la chanteuse. Il l'a forçait à mentir à ses pères.

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup Rach… » réussit à dire la blonde avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose à cause de la douleur qui lui martelait la tête. Rachel acquiesça et Santana roula des yeux.

« Comme c'est charmant ! Maintenant ramène ton cul en surpoids en classe, salope » déclara la latina en tournant les talons pour se rendre à sa classe. Le visage de Quinn se chiffonna en entendant Santana mentionner son poids et Rachel lui jeta un regard rempli de compassion.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Miss Fabray, ton cul est parfait » lui assura la diva avant de rougir abondamment par ce qu'elle venait de dire à voix haute. Un sourire fendit le visage de la blonde. Rachel l'a trouvait parfaite. Eh bien, son cul en fait.

« Merci, Rachel »

La chanteuse vira encore plus cramoisie.

* * *

><p>En Anglais, Quinn s'assit près de Santana. La latina n'avait pas reparlé de l'accident du livre depuis, ce qui était bien puisque Quinn en était un peu gêné. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais à première vue, elle avait imaginée lancer un livre dans le visage de Rachel et la ramener chez elle pour ensuite se retrouver à moitié couchée sur un lit avec la diva sur elle. Tout ça n'avait été qu'une ruse de Rachel pour se retrouver seule avec elle. Quinn soupira en se frottant le derrière de la tête et Santana lui jeta un regard intrigué avant d'écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier et de le glissé devant elle lorsque la prof tournée vers le tableau.<p>

_S : Dure d'avoir été frappé par une naine ?_

Quinn roula des yeux et écriva quelque chose un peu plus bas avant de le repasser à la brune.

_Q : Tais-toi. Rachel n'est pas si petite que ça._

_S : Ouais, elle t'a totalement apprivoisé on dirait._

_Q : Pfff, je pourrais dire la même chose de toi avec Brittany._

_S : Ne change pas de sujet. Je sais que tu vois Berry dans ta soupe le midi. Mais tu dois faire le premier pas, car elle ne le fera jamais ! Elle est persuadée que tu es hétéro. Dieu que cette fille n'a aucun gaydar._

Quinn prit une nouvelle feuille pour répondre, car Santana écrivait comme si elle pensait que l'autre fille était aveugle.

_Q : Désolé si ce n'est pas écrit sur mon front « Hey, j'aime les chattes ! » Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui se promène dans la rue avec un drapeau gay._

_S : Regarde-moi. Je ne fais rien de tout ça, et toutes les filles (et les gars) me veulent._

_Q : Dure de raté la cheerleader qui est passée à la télé dans une vidéo de la campagne contre Sue Sylvester._

_S : Ta gueule, cela n'était jamais censé se produire. Si cet imbécile de Finn Hudson l'avait fermé, je n'aurais pas eu tous ses problèmes. _

_Q : Je sais, c'était un sale cou. Mais grâce à lui, tu es maintenant avec Brittany._

La latina jeta un regard noir à la blonde, mais elle savait que Quinn avait raison. Si Finn ne l'avait pas jeté du placard comme il l'a fait, probablement qu'elle serait encore enfermée dedans en se languissant devant Brittany et Artie. N'empêche, le géant ne serait pas pardonné de sitôt.

_S : Peut importe ! Et arrête de dévier le sujet ! C'est enrageant. Comment Berry fait-elle pour t'endurer ? I-n-v-i-v-a-b-l-e._

_Q : Euhh ! Parle pour toi. Je me demande comment Brittany peut passer ses soirées avec toi._

_S : Eh bien, elle aime surtout quand je l'amène au lit pour lui retirer toutes ses couches de vêtements…_

Quinn arracha brutalement le papier des mains de Santana lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil ce que la latina était entrain d'écrire. Non, mais, comment pouvait-elle écrire des choses si érotiques alors qu'elles étaient en pleine classe et que la prof pouvait les surprendre ?

Santana roula des yeux en voyant la réaction de panique typique de son amie et la laissa faire. Après s'être assuré que la prof ne venait pas près d'eux, Quinn continua la conversation.

_Q : Putain S ! Pas d'histoire érotique ici ! Et en plus, cela ne m'intéresse pas de savoir ce que tu fais avec Britt !_

_S : Arrête ton charabia, cela pourrait te donner des idées lorsque toi et Rachel passerez au lit… Si tu es capable de te rendre là. Parce que, comme c'est parti, la seule chose que tu verras d'elle sera ses affreuses chaussettes. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle t'en donnera une lorsque vous divorcerez dans 6 mois !_

Quinn voyait rouge. Même lorsqu'elle et Santana se parlaient par écrit, elle avait envie de l'étrangler.

_Q : Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est de surveiller ce que tu écris._

_S : Oui maman, je le promets._

Quinn soupira fortement. La brune ricana.

_S : Donc, c'est quoi le plan avec Berry ?_

_Q : Je n'ai pas de plan pour l'instant… J'y vais avec mon instinct._

_S : Eh bien, tu as un instinct de merde, puisque tu es aussi avancé qu'une tortue. Tu dois l'invité à sortir bordel !_

La blonde n'y avait même pas pensé.

_Q : Hey bah merde Santana… c'est la meilleure idée que tu as eue depuis longtemps !_

_S : Ta gueule._

* * *

><p>Alors, voilà. C'était décidé.<p>

Ce soir, elle amènerait Rachel Berry sur une date.

Mais, habituellement, c'était les hommes qui planifiaient ce genre de chose et Quinn n'avait donc aucune expérience puisqu'elle n'était sortie qu'avec des gars.

Cela compliquait un peu les choses.

Rachel aimait tout ce qui était romantique et théâtral.

Pris en compte.

Elle aimait les étoiles.

Ok.

La nourriture végétalienne.

Hmm…

Eh merde, elle ne connaissait pas un seul plat végétalien.

Quinn soupira en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise lorsqu'elle fut à la cafétéria. Elle avait encore du chemin à faire si elle voulait que Rachel la voie comme « plus qu'un ami ».

Elle espérait juste que cela allait fonctionner.


	7. Le rencart

**Tadam ! Plus rapide que la dernière fois hehe ^^**

**Un gros merci pour les reviews :D ****J'adore savoir vos impressions, commentaires ou autres !**

**Et un joyeux anniv à la belle Dianna qui fête ses 28 ans aujourd'hui :)**

**Maintenant, pour ce chapitre, je n'ai que deux mots à dire :**

**Le rencart !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 7<em>**

Quinn avait imaginée le plan parfait. Après deux jours de réflexion et d'idées venant de Santana et Brittany, elle avait enfin trouvé la recette du rencart le plus magique qui soit. Premièrement, elle allait demander la permission aux pères de Rachel si elle pouvait prendre leur fille sur un rencart.

La blonde savait que le jeudi soir, Rachel avait ses cours de Chant, donc elle pourrait agir en toute discrétion. Mouahaha, plan diabolique.

Elle sonna à la porte des Berry, les mains moites et le souffle court. Que faire s'ils ne voulaient pas ? Ce serait logique avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait vivre à la chanteuse lors de leurs premières années de lycée. Sa nervosité atteignit le summum lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Leroy. Le père de Rachel portait un bel ensemble violet et noir avec des pantalons propres et des pompes noir ciré. Quinn se demanda alors s'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, mais il était vrai que les pères de Rachel étaient toujours très bien habillés.

« Ohh Quinn, bonsoir ! Rachel n'est pas à la maison, mais je peux lui dire que tu es passé… » l'informa amicalement Leroy en prenant appui contre la porte de la maison et Quinn lui fit un sourire timide.

« En fait, je venais pour vous voir, et non Rachel. »

Surpris, Leroy fit un pas de côté pour permettre à la blonde d'entrer et la conduisit jusqu'au salon où Hiram se trouvait déjà.

« Ah, Leroy chéri ! Qui s'était ? » demanda Hiram en tournant la tête vers son mari. Quand il vit Quinn, un sourire prit forme sur son visage.

La blonde était surprise de l'accueil plutôt chaleureux que les deux hommes lui donnaient. Visiblement, Rachel n'avait parlé que d'elle en bien, et beaucoup à son avis.

« Ahhh Quinn ! Que nous vaut cette visite inattendue ? Puisque Rachel n'est pas ici ce soir, mais je suis persuadé que tu le savais déjà… » lui dit-il d'un air taquin, et la blonde rougit.

« Oui, je voulais vous demander quelque chose en fait… »

« Eh bien, assis-toi ! Voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire ou manger ? » s'enquit Leroy, n'oubliant jamais ses bonnes manières. La blonde secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, merci. J'ai déjà dîné » déclina Quinn poliment. Une fois assis, les deux hommes la regardaient avec curiosité, attendant patiemment qu'elle parle.

« Je… » Quinn prit une bonne respiration pour se donner du courage. « Je suis amoureuse de votre fille depuis longtemps… Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est comme ça. Elle me donne la force nécessairement pour accepter, qui je suis après avoir passé des années à me chercher. Donc, j'aimerais savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour que je l'amène à un rencart » demanda timidement Quinn en baissant les yeux sur le sol alors que son visage brûlait.

Les pères de Rachel avaient un grand sourire accroché à leurs lèvres quand ils se regardèrent.

« Ohhh n'était-elle pas mignonne Hiram ? Plus personne ne fait cela de nos jours… J'adore cette fille. » déclara Leroy presque béatement et Hiram hocha la tête en accord avec son mari. La blonde rougit plus profondément.

« Bien sûr, Quinn. Nous te donnons notre bénédiction. Peut-être que notre fille verra qu'il n'y a pas que Finn Hudson dans la vie. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil, et Quinn releva la tête sous l'excitation. Elle était tellement heureuse de leur réponse !

« Merci, merci, merci ! Vous êtes fabuleux ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant durement dans leurs bras et les deux hommes rigolèrent.

« Oui, je suis comme cela…que veux-tu ! » haussa Leroy des épaules alors que Hiram secoua la tête à lui.

« Toujours aussi humble. Rachel doit tenir cela de toi »

Quinn éclata de rire ainsi que Hiram. Leroy fit semblant de bouder, ce qui accentua encore plus le rire des deux autres.

« Pfff » s'indigna Leroy en leur tournant le dos.

Quelque temps plus tard, Quinn reparti de la maison des Berry avec un sourire aux lèvres. Les pères de la brune l'aimaient bien et en plus, elle avait fait une très bonne impression auprès d'eux avec sa demande. Au moins son éducation stricte chez les Fabray lui avait servi à quelque chose.

Une fois arrivé chez elle, la blonde passa le reste de la soirée à planifier le rencart, passant quelque coup de fil à Santana pour lui demander des services ou à Brittany.

Finalement lorsqu'elle s'endormit ce soir-là, tout était en place pour le lendemain.

* * *

><p>« Hey Rach » salua gentiment Quinn en s'approchant du casier de la chanteuse. Leur journée de lycée venait de prendre fin et la blonde était plus qu'impatiente de commencé sa soirée avec Rachel.<p>

« Oh, salut Quinn » lui dit Rachel en plaçant le reste de ses livres dans son sac. L'ancienne capitaine prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

« Écoute, je sais qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de se voir après les cours et tout, mais…j'aimerais vraiment t'inviter à sortir se soir » se risqua-t-elle en pesant la réaction de Rachel tout au long de son discours.

La chanteuse avait l'air agréablement surprise.

« Euh.. oui ! J'adorais traîner avec toi, Quinn » lui sourit-elle en refermant la porte de son casier pour se tourner entièrement vers elle.

Merde, Rachel croyait qu'elle ne voulait que trainer avec elle « comme ami » pas comme un rencart.

Super.

Elle allait devoir clarifier cela en plein couloir.

« Eh bien… ce que je te proposais était en fait…. Un rencart. » souffla doucement Quinn en se rapprochant de la brune.

Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent de surprise.

Vu que la brune ne disait pas un mot et restait planté là sans bouger, Quinn se décida à dire quelque chose.

« Wow, Rachel Berry une nouvelle fois sans mots ? Je dois être la seule personne au monde à voir ça » rigola-t-elle pour essayer de faire passer le malaise qui avait envahi l'air autour d'eux.

« Je….suis effectivement sans mots. Tu veux dire que… tu… aimerais m'amener à un rendez-vous ? » demanda Rachel avec une toute petite voix incertaine. Ses magnifiques yeux bruns brillaient doucement d'une émotion indéchiffrable pour Quinn.

La blonde hocha la tête.

« Oui… alors Miss Berry, voudriez-vous partager ce merveilleux rencart avec moi ? » questionna une dernière fois la cheerios en prenant les deux mains de Rachel dans les siennes, et sourit lorsqu'elle vit que l'autre fille ne la repoussait pas.

La brune rougit en baissant la tête.

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup » acquiesça Rachel en lui faisant un sourire mégawatt qui gonfla le cœur de la blonde.

« Super, alors je passe te prendre vers 20h ? »

Les yeux de Quinn reflétaient toute son excitation.

« C'est parfait »

* * *

><p>« Chérie ! Quel film voulais-tu regardé ce soir ? » cria Leroy du canapé à sa fille qui descendait précipitamment les escaliers, manquant tomber sur le sol au passage. « Woah ! Doucement, je n'ai pas envie de te conduire à l'hôpital »<p>

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas regarder un film avec vous ce soir, Quinn m'a invitée à sortir » répondit Rachel en sautillant de joie jusqu'au salon.

Leroy et Hiram se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice entre eux avant de retourner leur attention vers leur fille. Rachel, qui n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de l'échange, fronça des sourcils.

« Quoi ? Quand vous faites un regard pareil vous…. » son visage s'éclaira soudainement « vous étiez au courant ! » les accusa-t-elle en les pointant du doigt, et ses papas éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

« Eh bien, oui. » déclara Hiram en souriant légèrement.

Le visage de Rachel se froissa de confusion.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle à toute vitesse, voulant des réponses immédiatement.

« Disons que peut-être Quinn est venu hier soir pour obtenir notre bénédiction quant à ce rencard que tu as ce soir avec elle ? » dit Leroy légèrement en battant sa main comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

La bouche de Rachel était grande ouverte.

Elle entendait déjà les commentaires déplaisants que ferait Santana à ce sujet, mais les repoussa dans son esprit. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment était que Quinn était venu ici hier soir pour demander à ses pères si elle pouvait l'amener à un rencart.

Comme un gentleman du 20e siècle.

C'était tellement romantique.

Plus personne de faisait une chose pareil de nos jours.

Quinn la surprenait de plus en plus ses jours-ci et la brune ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela. Elle savait qu'elle était fortement attirée physiquement par Quinn, mais que la blonde organise tout cela pour elle, la bouleversait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la blonde se donnerait tant de mal pour elle un jour. Si elle l'invitait à un rencart, elle cela voulait-il dire qu'elle voulait plus que son amitié ? Ou plus qu'une baise torride ?

Bref, cette soirée allait surement répondre à cette question.

À 20h pile, on sonna à la porte et Rachel couru vers celle-ci, s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle pour replacer ses cheveux et sa robe. Elle entendit ses pères pouffer de rire sous ses simagrées, et leur tira la langue pour qu'ils arrêtent.

Ce qui eut l'effet contraire.

Enfin, lorsque son reflet la contenta, elle ouvrit la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique brune aux yeux pétillants et Quinn arrêta de respirer tellement la vision qu'elle avait lui coupait le souffle.

Rachel portait un délicieux cardigan noir avec des boutons or. Ses manches était remontées à la hauteur du coudre, ce qui lui donnait un look incroyablement sexy. Un chandail crème était caché sous son cardigan, moulant délicatement ses courbes. Son jean skinny bleu foncé rendait ses jambes encore plus minces et désirables qu'en temps normal. Si Quinn n'avait pas eu ses années de formation dans le contrôle de ses sentiments, elle aurait probablement sauté sur la brunette avant même de lui avoir dit « Salut ».

« Hey » lui dit Rachel avec une voix brumeuse, perdue dans la contemplation du corps de Quinn. En effet, la blonde avait pris beaucoup plus de temps pour choisir sa tenue qu'elle en avait pris pour préparer le rencart.

Elle avait opté pour un chandail mi-long noir, travaillé avec de la broderie argentée, légèrement décolleté. Ses jeans étaient parfaitement moulants avec un petit style motarde qui venait se marier en parfaite harmonie avec sa veste de cuir. Son maquillage smoky eyes ainsi que ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnait une allure… séduisante.

Rachel en avait la mâchoire décrochée par tant de beauté.

Quinn sourit en voyant l'effet évident que son corps avait sur l'autre fille.

« Hey » lui répondit-elle en penchant un peu sa tête sur le côté, étudiant attentivement la brune. Lorsque Rachel sortie de sa torpeur, elle tourna rouge d'embarra, ce qui fit rire la capitaine des cheerios.

« Prête pour notre rendez-vous ? » lui demanda Quinn d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle et la brune crut défaillir sur le pas de sa porte.

Elle hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix et la blonde lui saisis la main doucement.

« Bonne soirée les filles ! » crièrent Leroy et Hiram du salon.

« Merci ! À vous aussi ! » cria Quinn en retour et Rachel referma la porte derrière elle.

En marchant vers la voiture de la blonde, Rachel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le demander.

« Où m'amènes-tu ce soir ? »

Quinn tourna sa tête vers elle lorsqu'elle s'assit dans la voiture et lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

« Tu verras »

* * *

><p>« Un champ ? » demanda Rachel avec un soupçon de surprise dans la voix. Pendant tout le trajet, elle avait pensé à tous les endroits potentiels où la blonde pourrait l'amener. Un resto (peut-être le Breadstix), un bowling ou un cinéma… mais pas… ça.<p>

Décidément, elle ne serait jamais capable de prédire les actions de Quinn.

« Pas juste un champ… regarde mieux. »

La brune sortit de la voiture et plissa les yeux pour être en mesure de voir plus loin.

C'était un champ au clair de lune, près d'un grand chêne. On pouvait voir un petit matelas avec une grosse couverture sur elle, avec une autre supplémentaire à côté. Un panier à pique-nique était déposé près de celui-ci. Des lumières semblables à celles que l'on met dans un arbre-de-Noël se trouvaient enrouler dans les branches et le tronc du chêne. L'ambiance était parfaite.

« Wow, Quinn… c'est magnifique. Est-ce que tu as fait tout cela pour moi ? » demanda la chanteuse, ému et la blonde hocha la tête.

« Oui… juste pour toi… j'ai eu un peu d'aide venant de Santana et Brittany pour tout mettre en place » lui apprit la cheerios en prenant la main de Rachel dans la sienne. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au matelas ou elles s'assissent, et Quinn prit la couverture supplémentaire pour la mettre sur les épaules de Rachel avant qu'elle soit saisie par la légère brise de la nuit.

« Merci » lui murmura Rachel une fois que la couverture fut autour de ses épaules et Quinn lui frotta les bras doucement.

« Derien. Alors, j'ai fait quelques petits plats, j'espère que tu ne riras pas de mes talents de cuisinière » rigola la blonde en lui remettant le premier plat et Rachel se pencha pour l'ouvrir. La senteur qui se dégageait lui donna l'eau à la bouche.

« Oh mon dieu, est-ce une lasagne végétalienne ? » s'exclama la brune en regardant fixement Quinn.

« Oui » déclara simplement Quinn en haussant les épaules.

Jamais Finn n'avait réussi à se souvenir qu'elle était végétalienne. Pourtant, elle devait lui avoir répété une bonne vingtaine de fois. Il l'amenait sans arrêt au Breadstix et commandait toujours la même chose (un steak) semaine après semaine, alors qu'elle devait se contenter d'une salade et d'un verre d'eau. Mais avec Quinn, elle ne se souvenait même pas de lui avoir déjà dit qu'elle était végétalienne et pourtant, la blonde lui avait fait des plats exprès pour elle.

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais végétalienne ? » lui demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Encore une fois, la blonde haussa les épaules.

« Je crois l'avoir attendu une fois au restaurant lorsque nous étions allées aux régionales de 2009 avec le Glee Club »

« Mais… c'était il y a trois ans … » murmura Rachel bouleversée que Quinn ait réussi à se souvenir de cela. Elle qui croyait que la blonde se foutait royalement d'elle lorsqu'elle était enceinte, mais visiblement, elle se trompait encore une fois au sujet de Quinn.

« Je crois que j'ai juste une bonne mémoire »

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus d'accords.

Le repas continua et Rachel passait son temps à complimenter Quinn sur les plats qu'elle avait préparés. La blonde était un beau gâchis rougissant et bégayant devant autant d'attention de la part de la diva.

Une fois le repas terminé, Rachel se roula confortablement dans la couverture tandis que Quinn la regardait faire.

« Quinn ? »

La blonde fredonna.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es venu chez moi hier soir pour demander à mes pères si tu pouvais m'amener à un rendez-vous ? »

Les yeux de Quinn clignotèrent et elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

« E-euh… peut-être… » dit-elle avec une petite voix timide et le sourire de Rachel s'agrandit.

« Parce que…si c'est vrai… je trouve ça très romantique… » déclara la brune en baissant la voix, une voix douce et chaleureuse qui fit relever la tête de la cheerios. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent durant de longues minutes et le souffle de la cheerios se prit dans sa gorge. La main de Rachel vint se poser sur la sienne. La blonde baissa les yeux sur leur main entrelacée et Rachel en fit de même, hypnotisée par les alliances qui scintillaient sous le clair de lune.

Quinn ne s'était jamais senti aussi complète qu'en ce moment.

Elle était persuadée que Rachel sentait la même chose, car lorsqu'elles relevèrent la tête, la brune avait un regard de braise.

La chanteuse se pencha un peu plus près de Quinn, leurs lèvres plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Un intense courant remplissait l'air autour d'eux. Quinn regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux de Rachel avant de combler l'espace restant entre elles. De puissants feux d'artifice exposèrent derrière ses paupières lorsque Rachel bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes. La main de la cheerios s'accrocha derrière la nuque de la chanteuse et la tira vers elle, gémissant sensuellement lorsque la brune glissa doucement sa langue contre sa lèvre supérieure. Rachel le prit comme une invitation, puisqu'elle plaqua son corps contre celui de la blonde qui entrouvrit ses lèvres pour goûter la brune pour la première.

Son corps vibra en entier quand elle sentit la langue de Rachel danser avec la sienne dans une longue danse sensuelle. Elle tira la diva sur ses genoux, enroulant fortement ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre fille. Ses sens s'enflammèrent lorsque la blonde frôla son cul, faisant haleter Rachel contre la joue de la capitaine, son visage froissé sous la puissant du plaisir. Quinn la couvrait de son regard, son propre plaisir augmentant à toute vitesse lorsque vit l'expression de la brune.

Rachel posa son front contre le sien en essayant de contrôler les vagues de plaisir dont elle était victime. Leurs souffles étaient si bruyants et rauques.

« Dieu, Quinn…. » murmura Rachel contre l'oreille de la blonde qui poussa un grognement de désir. Elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de la chanteuse pendant un bon moment avant que Rachel brise l'étreinte.

« On doit arrêter Quinn… sinon je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de… »

« De quoi ? » taquina la blonde en mordillant le lobe de Rachel qui se tortilla de plaisir sous cette délicieuse torture.

« Tu sais… » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, arrachant des frissons à la blonde.

« Dis-le »

« Hmm…seigneur…Je… ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de t'enlever tous tes vêtements… »

Quinn gémis à la révélation. Rachel la voulait.

« Moi aussi, Rach…. »

La brune se détacha d'elle pour être capable de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Tu me veux physiquement ou… » lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'insécurité dans la voix et Quinn fronça des sourcils.

« Eh bien…je croyais que c'était évident avec ce rencart. Je veux être avec toi. Comme dans un couple »

Les yeux de Rachel brillèrent de bonheur. Elle hocha la tête, émue.

« Moi aussi, Quinn… Je veux être un couple. »

Elle s'embrassèrent, plus doucement mais avec autant de passion qu'avant.

_Heureuse._

* * *

><p>Le trajet de retour se fit en silence. Rachel avait tenu la main de Quinn tout le long, se souriant comme deux imbéciles lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.<p>

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée des Berry, Rachel se tourna pour faire face à la blonde. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps et passa un bras autour de la taille de la diva, l'attirant contre elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura un moment avant que les deux manquent d'air.

« J'ai eu la meilleure soirée de ma vie » murmura la brunette et Quinn mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Moi aussi… la meilleure de toute ma vie »

Quinn posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel avant de se tourner pour partir.

Mais Rachel n'avait aucune envie que sa superbe soirée se termine déjà.

« Hey Quinn ! » cria-t-elle après la blonde qui se retourna immédiatement.

« Tu veux entrer prendre un verre ? »

Le visage de la cheerios se fendit d'un sourire.

« Bien sûr »

Rachel ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieure, suivi de près par l'autre fille. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Rachel trouva cela étrange puisque d'habitude, ses pères en laissaient toujours allumées.

« Il fait vraiment noir, Rach… » lui glissa Quinn à l'oreille, confirmant ses pensées.

« Je sais… Mais habituellement mes pères en laissent toujours — »

Soudain, les lumières du salon s'allumèrent, éblouissant les deux filles qui venaient d'entrer. Une fois qu'elles furent habituées à la force de la lumière, le souffle de Rachel quitta ses poumons.

« Oh non… »

La brune fixait le salon et Quinn fronça des sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse, et Rachel ne dit rien, mais resta planté là. La blonde s'avança et resta figée à son tour lorsqu'elle vit qui était dans le salon.

Finn était tranquillement assis sur l'un des canapés, tandis que juste en face de lui se trouvait Hiram et Leroy.

Finn avait un immense sourire sur son visage, alors que les pères de Rachel les regardaient avec une expression de colère et…trahison ?

Après un moment, Hiram prit la parole.

« Quand allais-tu nous dire que Quinn t'avait forcée à te marier avec elle, Rachel ? »


	8. Perte de contrôle

_Je suis 100% d'accord avec vous, je torturais volontiers Finn dans mon histoire._

**_Chapitre 8_**

_« Quand allais-tu nous dire que Quinn t'avait forcée à te marier avec elle, Rachel ? »_

Les deux filles étaient complètement mortifiées, coincées dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Le visage de Finn affichait son air le plus arrogant, appréciant déjà sa victoire. Heureusement, Rachel fut la première à récupérer.

« Q-Quoi ? Personne ne m'a forcée ! C'est Finn qui vous a dit cela ?! » explosa la brune en forçant dans le salon comme une furie. Ses pères ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre devant la colère de leur fille.

« ASSEZ ! Finn nous a dit la vérité, j'aimerais en dire autant de toi, Rachel… tu nous as tellement déçus… » cria Leroy en laissant tomber son poing contre la surface de la table, faisant sursauter tous le monde dans la salle. Quinn croyait que son père était terrifiant, mais en voyant Leroy dans un état pareil, la blonde n'était plus sûre de qui était le plus épeurant des deux maintenant.

« QUINN NE M'A PAS FORCÉE ! » cria à son tour Rachel en serrant les poings de toutes ses forces. Elle voyait rouge. Comment Finn avait-il osé ramener son cul ici en déballant tout de travers à ses pères ? Elle allait le tuer.

« NE PRENDS PAS CE TON AVEC MOI ! JE SUIS TON PÈRE ! »

La tension monta d'un cran et Quinn songeait maintenant à s'enfuir subtilement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Rachel seule ici. Elle s'approcha doucement d'où ce trouvait la brune et posa sa main sur le bras de Rachel. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle et se détendit légèrement. Leroy regarda la main de Quinn sur le bras de sa fille et sa colère doubla.

« Ne touche pas à ma fille ! » s'écria-t-il en faisant un mouvement vers elle, mais il fut arrêté par Hiram.

« Chéri, arrête ! Calme-toi… » les mains de Hiram vinrent à bout de son mari et les deux retombèrent assis sur le canapé, alors que les deux filles, désormais horrifié que Leroy ait pu leur faire mal, reculèrent plus loin. Hiram reprit une voix plus calme.

« Je te remercie Finn, mais maintenant, nous aimerions parler à Rachel et Quinn. »

Finn hocha la tête et se leva. Il jeta un dernier regard aux filles avec son petit sourire arrogant avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée. Une fois le silence de nouveau présent, Rachel se pressa plus fortement contre le côté de la blonde et Quinn enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, se voulant rassurante. Leroy suivait le moindre de leur mouvement avec les sourcils profondément froncé sur son visage, ce qui fit vaciller Quinn pendant quelque instant. Que ferait-elle si les parents de Rachel la jetait dehors ? S'ils n'approuvaient pas leur mariage ? Même si au début, le mariage était accidentel, elles avaient décidées tout à l'heure d'essayer de le faire fonctionner. Est-ce que cela serait terminé avant même d'avoir commencé ?

« Je sais que je suis sans doute la dernière personne que vous voulez entendre en ce moment, mais, je peux vous jurez que je n'ai jamais forcé votre fille à se marier avec moi… En fait c'était Finn qui… » commença rapidement Quinn quand elle fût coupée par Leroy.

« Non, sans blague ? Finn nous a dit comment tu t'étais arrangé pour te retrouver dans une église à Las Vegas avec notre fille, alors que vous alliez en voyage avec le Glee Club ! »

Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent de stupeur. Finn avait manipulé la vérité jusqu'à quel point afin d'en tirer avantage ? Quinn bouillait.

« C'est ce qu'il vous a raconté ? Un voyage avec le Glee Club ! Non, mais on nage en plein délire ! »

« SUFFIT ! Comment puis-je croire un seul mot de ce que vous raconter hein ? Vous nous avez menti pendant des semaines sur ce…mariage » dit-il en crachant presque le dernier mot comme si c'était une abomination. Son ton eut l'effet d'une gifle chez les deux filles et Quinn commençait à paniquer.

« Papa… » plaida Rachel en se dégageant prudemment de la blonde et en avançant doucement vers Leroy. « J'aime Quinn… et je veux rester mariée, et je VAIS rester mariée à elle. »

Un instant de bonheur colla dans les veines de Quinn pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un hoquet d'horreur venant de sa femme. Aussitôt, elle sortit de sa rêverie et regarda paniqué à ce qu'elle venait de manquer.

« Q-Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Rachel fondait en larme devant elle. La blonde se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais fut arrêtée par un mur de brique.

Leroy.

« J'ai dis, et je le répète. Je veux que tu quittes cette maison. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. ET, je ne veux plus jamais te voir autour de ma fille, jusqu'au divorce. Sinon, je te fais enfermer. N'oublie pas que Hiram est avocat, donc… va-t'en ! » explosa Leroy en poussant légèrement Quinn loin de Rachel.

La blonde n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de se faire jeter dehors une deuxième fois, et par les parents de Rachel.

Ses beaux-parents, qui plus est.

Quinn serra sa mâchoire durement en faisant un pas vers Leroy.

« Je ne la laisserais pas, vous m'avez bien comprise ? » le défia-t-elle en le regardant fixement dans les yeux avec son meilleur éclat d'_ice Queen_, mais Leroy était tenace.

« Hmm… une combattante, hein ? Alors, il ne reste plus que la méthode désagréable. » s'amusa Leroy en agrippant le téléphone qui reposait sur la table basse. Il l'agita devant le nez de la blonde qui fronça des sourcils, confuse.

« Au cours des années, Rachel nous a beaucoup parlé de toi Quinn… et de ta famille. » commença Leroy en regardant le téléphone d'un air songeur et Quinn compris rapidement où il voulait en venir. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas oser…?

« Je sais comment ta famille est si…religieuse. Ton père était si croyant qu'il t'a jeté dehors pour la simple raison que tu étais enceinte. Alors, imagine leurs réactions quand je vais leur dire que leur chère petite fille parfaite est mariée… à une autre fille. Je suis persuadé qu'ils réagiront très bien en apprenant que leur Quinn est lesbienne.» lui dit-il d'un air sournois et les yeux de Quinn se remplirent rapidement de larmes et son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine.

Rachel haleta en entendant les paroles de son père.

« Comment peux-tu oser lui faire ça ! Quinn va se retrouver à la porte de chez elle encore une fois ! Et probablement sans famille ! Je n'arrive même plus à te reconnaître… » cria Rachel en se relevant sur ses pieds alors que Hiram essayait de la retenir dans ses bras. « Et toi… » dit-elle en réussissant à se dégager de Hiram et en se tournant vers lui « Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu puisses le laisser faire une chose aussi horrible ! »

Hiram détourna le regard.

« Alors, Quinn, quel est ton choix ? Tu restes loin de ma fille ou je mets ta famille au courant de ton mariage ? »

Quinn se tenait encore en face de Leroy, qui agitait le téléphone sous son nez. Elle avait tellement envie de lui enfoncer à un certain endroit…

Mais la peur que sa mère, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui parle encore à ce jour, la rejette lui était insupportable.

La blonde jeta un regard vaincu vers Rachel qui pleurait, et son visage se décomposa.

« Très bien, je vais rester loin d'elle » déclara Quinn avec une voix robotique, comme si ce choix venait de la tuer à l'intérieur. Les yeux sans vie de la blonde quittèrent ceux de la brunette et elle marcha vers la sortie, laissant une Rachel complètement désemparé contre le canapé, en pleur.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle jeta un dernier regard à sa femme et quitta la maison.

* * *

><p>« Oh mon dieu… mais c'est horrible… » s'exclama Santana en apportant une boite de mouchoir à Quinn et Brittany qui pleuraient depuis un moment. La blonde était allée directement chez la latina lorsqu'elle avait quittée le foyer des Berry. Ses deux amies s'étaient montrées très compréhensives face à la situation, même si Quinn venait de ruiner leur moment sexy.<p>

Mais les amies passent toujours avant tout.

Même avant le sexe.

« Je sais… » pleura Quinn en prenant un mouchoir. « Je n'avais pas le choix ! En plus, Hiram est avocat et il pourrait mettre un ordre d'éloignement contre moi et je pourrais me retrouver en prison ou je ne sais quoi… »

« Mais il ne peut pas… » dit soudainement Brittany. Les deux autres filles se tournèrent vers elle, intriguées. « Non, mais c'est vrai… il ne peut rien faire contre toi vu que tu es encore mineur. Tu n'as 18 ans que dans 5 mois, non ? »

« Britt, tu es un génie ! » s'exclama Quinn en la prenant dans ses bras et Santana roula des yeux.

« Eh bien, duh. C'est ce que j'essaie de vous dire depuis 3 ans. »

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, la Unholy Trinity était prête à aller au lit. Quinn avait appelée sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle dormait chez Santana car le lendemain était un samedi. Elle ne remarqua rien d'étrange dans la voix de sa mère, ce qui lui prouvait que Leroy avait tenu sa parole. Il n'avait rien dit à sa mère.<p>

Du moins, pas encore.

Soulagée que son secret en soit encore un, elle grippa dans le petit lit gonflable que Brittany lui avait préparée et s'allongea. San et Britt prenaient le grand lit king de Santana puisqu'elles étaient en couple. La blonde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour, elle ferait la même chose avec Rachel, qu'elles partageraient un lit douillet ensemble, alors que ses amies dormiraient sur le sol…

« Alors, Q quand veux-tu mettre ton plan à exécution ? » lui demanda Santana lorsque toutes les lumières furent éteintes.

La blonde soupira.

« Le plus tôt possible. Je ne veux pas que Rachel pense que je l'ai laissé tomber. »

« Aww… c'est tellement romantique… » s'extasia Brittany en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la latina qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Mouais, qui aurait pensé qu'_Ice Queen_ était capable d'avoir un cœur… AÏE ! » gémit Santana en recevant l'oreiller que Quinn venait de lui jeter en plein visage.

« Ta gueule, San. » marmonna la blonde en se recouchant.

« Ah ! Ah ! J'ai deux oreillers maintenant ! » déclara la latina de bonheur alors que Quinn grogna de frustration en essayant de rassembler le plus de couvertures pour se faire un oreiller.

« Tien, Q prend la mienne. Tu m'en donnes une Santi…? »

« Eh merde ! Vous faites chier quand vous vous mettez toutes les deux contre moi. Bien sûr, Britt-Britt. Tiens. »

« Merci ! J'aimerais qu'on soit seule…je pourrais te remercier… »

« Hey ! C'est parce que je suis ici ! » gronda Quinn en retombant contre son nouvel oreiller. Elle rabattit les couvertures par-dessus sa tête dans l'espoir de couper les rires venant de ses deux amies.

La nuit allait être longue.


	9. Progrès

**Voici quelques précisions avant de commencer :**

**J'ai pu constater que je n'ai pas été totalement claire au sujet du fantasme de Quinn, alors voici l'explication.**

**Finn et Rachel ne sont effectivement plus ensemble. Le fantasme de Quinn commence quand elle reçoit un livre en plein visage par Rachel. Je sais que dans son fantasme, c'est Rachel qui le reçoit, mais vous comprenez que le cerveau de Quinn peut avoir alterné leurs positions ;)**

**Ensuite, Finn ne veut pas reconquérir Rachel. Fin de l'histoire.**

**Pourquoi Finn fait-il ça ? Quinn lui a carrément « volé » sa femme. Donc, il va s'en doute vouloir se venger. Et avec toutes les choses que lui a fait Quinn dans le passé, Finn en a beaucoup sur le cœur.**

**Maintenant la réaction des pères de Rachel. Ils ne sont pas furieux après Rachel pour être bisexuelle, lesbienne ou whatever, mais pour leur avoir caché le fait qu'elle était mariée et avec une personne qui « l'aurait obligé » à se marier avec elle et en plus, à la personne qui a passé les deux dernières années à intimider Rachel. Leroy est aveuglé par sa colère et ne réfléchit pas correctement, car la situation que Finn leur a exposé ne tient pas vraiment debout, sinon pourquoi Quinn aurait obligé Rachel à se marier avec elle si elle ne voulait pas que sa mère sache qu'elle est lesbienne et mariée avec une fille ? Bref, vous en saurez plus au courant des chapitres suivants…**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

Le weekend avait été pour Quinn, une véritable torture. Rachel n'avait répondu à aucun de ses coups de fil et la blonde soupçonnait que Leroy lui avait confisqué son portable pour l'empêcher de lui parler. Elle était restée chez Santana pendant une bonne partie du samedi avant de rentrer chez elle pour le diner. Sa mère n'était pas là, donc la blonde avait filé directement dans sa chambre où elle n'en sortit que le lundi matin, après avoir pleuré pendant très longtemps.

Une fois arrivée à l'école, la cheerleader fonça directement au casier de Rachel et attendit que la brune se pointe.

Ce qui n'est jamais arrivé.

La blonde fulmina de rage en se rendant à son cour d'Anglais, furieuse que les pères de sa femme l'aient gardé à la maison.

* * *

><p>« Quoi ? Je ne peux même pas aller au lycée ? » s'indigna Rachel en entrant dans la cuisine où Hiram faisait le petit déjeuner. Leroy était encore dans la douche, ce qui donnait l'occasion à Rachel pour essayer de convaincre son autre père qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.<p>

Hiram arrêta de couper les légumes en soupirant. Il savait que sa fille allait venir tirer le meilleur de lui-même. Elle était tellement prévisible.

« Chérie, donne un peu de temps à ton père. Il essaie de contrôler le mieux qu'il peut la situation. » plaida Hiram en prenant la défense de son mari. Rachel claqua sa langue en signe de dégoût.

« Ouais, de la même manière qu'il a si bien géré notre petite rencontre vendredi soir ? Quand il a presque frappé Quinn ? Où, non attend, quand il l'a menacé ? » attaqua la brune en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en relevant la tête en signe de défi.

Hiram roula des yeux devant la théâtralité qu'était sa fille. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle se retrouverait un jour sur Broadway.

« Je sais qu'il a peut-être réagi un peu excessivement, mais… » commença-t-il, mais Rachel le coupa aussitôt.

« Peut-être ? IL A ÉTÉ HORRIBLE ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était mon père qui disait des choses aussi… écœurantes. » frissonna Rachel tandis que Hiram gardait le silence. Il savait que son mari avait très mal réagi et quand il avait essayé de lui parler, Leroy lui avait claqué la porte de leur chambre au visage. Il avait été obligé de dormir sur le canapé du salon, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Heureusement que Rachel ne s'était aperçue de rien.

« Je sais, chérie. Je te promets d'essayer de lui parler pour le raisonner. Mais cela n'excuse pas le fait que tu nous as caché ton mariage. » déclara Hiram en recommençant à couper ses légumes et Rachel prit place sur le tabouret en face de lui.

« Je comprends, mais j'avais tellement peur de vous dire que j'étais mariée avec… une fille. Je sais tout ce que vous avez vécu toi et papa à cause de votre homosexualité et j'avais peur que vous ne vouliez pas la même chose pour votre seule fille. » expliqua doucement Rachel, les yeux perdus dans le vide en face d'elle. Son père lui sourit tristement.

« C'est effectivement un dénouement que l'on souhaiterait éviter à notre fille. Surtout avec quelqu'un qui t'as si mal traité par le passé… mais si… tu es heureuse avec Quinn… » avança-t-il tranquillement et Rachel hocha la tête.

« Je le suis, papa. Et je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Elle est une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée. »

Hiram se pencha pour lui prendre la main et Rachel lui fit un immense sourire.

« Ton père n'a peut-être pas remarqué que l'histoire de Finn ne tenait pas une seule seconde la route, mais moi si. Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé là-bas ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille après quelque temps et les yeux de Rachel s'illuminèrent. Elle allait enfin pouvoir clarifier la situation avec lui. Il ne resterait plus qu'à raisonner Leroy et à rectifier la vérité. Si elle pouvait compter sur Hiram, tout serait possible.

« C'est une très longue histoire… Alors voilà… »

* * *

><p><em>Deux messages textes de Santana.<em>

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Quinn ouvrit le premier message.

_Yio salope ! J'ai parlé de ta situation avec Coach Sylvester et elle m'a dit : Dis à vergetures de venir me voir. Alors, ramène ton gros cul d'obèse dans son bureau avant qu'elle me demande de faire 4 suicides d'affilés !_

Quinn roula des yeux au message de son amie. Santana la ramenait toujours au sujet de son poids. La blonde savait que San ne voulait pas être méchante, mais son poids avait toujours été une corde très sensible pour elle. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ses sombres pensées, elle ouvrit le dernier message.

_Allo Q ! C'est Britt avec le portable de Santi ! Juste pour te dire que des licornes magiques on dit à Kurt ce que Finn avait fait vendredi soir ! Le Glee club va être intéressant xxx_

Oui, cela risquait d'être très intéressant.

Se rendant au bureau de Coach Sylvester, la blonde cogna deux coups avant d'entrer. Sue tourna sur sa chaise et quand elle vit qui était devant elle, elle se leva et prit Quinn dans ses bras. La blonde était plus que surprise.

« Euhh… vous vouliez me voir Coach ? » bégaya la capitaine encore sous le choc que Sue la prenne dans ses bras comme cela, alors que tout le monde savait très bien que Sylvester ne montrait jamais aucun signe d'affection.

« Oui, Quinn, assis-toi. » lui indiqua-t-elle en retournant à sa chaise derrière son bureau. Elle regarda longuement la blonde avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Quand sac de sable m'a informé de la situation, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. » déclara Sue et Quinn hocha doucement la tête.

« Pas à croire quoi ? Que je sois mariée avec une fille ou lesbienne ou bien l'histoire de Finn ? » ironisa la capitaine en secouant la tête. Sue lui sourit et rigola un peu devant l'air de la blonde.

« En fait, je sais déjà depuis quelque temps que tu étais lesbienne, je veux dire, ne le prend pas mal, mais ton obsession avec Rachel Berry ressemblait plus à du harcèlement sexuel qu'à une croisade contre la fille que tu détestes. Et pour ce qui est de ton mariage, je le savais déjà aussi puisque j'ai plein de contact et d'espion tout autour du monde qui travaille pour moi, et spécialement à Las Vegas où j'ai rencontré ce célèbre guitariste d'un groupe rock. Il était si… vigoureux. Enfin bref. » divagua Sue avec un sourire niais.

« Euhh.. ok… » déclara Quinn, troublé par tout ce que venait de dire Coach Sylvester. La blonde ne pensait pas qu'elle était… si évidente.

« Alors, je voulais te voir pour ce qui s'était passé avec Finn. Nous allons devoir prendre des mesures avec lui avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. » l'informa-t-elle et Quinn hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Son plan était de reprendre contact le plus rapidement possible avec Rachel, mais elle n'avait pas encore envisagé une forme de revanche contre Hudson. Alors, si Sue lui donnait la possibilité de le faire, elle la prendrait.

« Que suggérez-vous ? » s'enquit la blonde en avançant doucement le haut de son corps en signe d'intérêt.

Un sourire sournois creusa le visage de la coach.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, nous allons analyser l'ennemi. Voir s'il a des faiblesses et ensuite, on attaque. »

Le visage de Quinn laissa entrevoir son ancien côté, celui de la reine des glaces et elle eut un sourire glacial qui rappela à Sue pourquoi elle l'avait choisi pour diriger son équipe.

« Faisons-le »

* * *

><p>« Attends ! Tu es entrain de me dire que Finn était celui qui voulait se marier et t'amener à Las Vegas pour nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit ?! » explosa Hiram à travers le salon. Rachel acquiesça.<p>

Lorsque Leroy avait quitté pour se rentre au boulot, Hiram s'était empressé d'appeler au cabinet où il travaille pour les informé qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer travailler à cause d'une urgence familiale. Alors, depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, Rachel lui expliquait ce qui c'était vraiment passé. Inutile de dire que Hiram était bouche bée.

« Oh mon dieu…. pauvre Quinn… elle qui en a tant bavé vendredi soir, alors que ce n'était même pas sa faute… » murmura Hiram d'une toute petite voix et Rachel hocha la tête.

« Oui »

Son père tourna la tête vers elle et lui dit un sourire triste.

« Je te promets que je vais essayer de rapporter tout ça à Leroy, mais je ne te garantis rien, il est si en colère contre toi… »

« Je sais, et c'est tout ce que je te demande…mais.. » commença Rachel en faisant des yeux doux à son père qui fronça des sourcils.

« Mais….? Que vas-tu me demander encore ? » la taquina-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre mon portable ? »

* * *

><p>Quinn marchait vers la salle du Glee Club lorsqu'elle entendit une nouvelle fois son portable sonné.<p>

Appel entrant de Rachel.

Oh mon dieu.

Quinn se précipita d'appuyer sur répondre et colla son potable contre son oreille.

« Rachel ?! »

« Quinn ! Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir enfin entendre ta voix. »

La blonde soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa femme. Ses mains tremblaient et elle se sentait excitée d'avoir des nouvelles de Rachel.

« Moi aussi, Rach tu m'as tellement manqué… ton père t'a rendu ton portable ? »

« En fait, c'est Hiram qui me la rendue, mais Leroy ne le sait pas. Écoute Quinn, j'ai raconté à Hiram toute l'histoire et il est de notre côté, mais il reste encore Leroy à convaincre. »

Le sourire de Quinn n'avait pas été si grand depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Dieu merci. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose de bien à t'annoncer. Kurt a su l'histoire aussi et il l'a dit au Glee Club. La pratique risque d'être mouvementée aujourd'hui. »

Rachel haleta au téléphone.

« Vraiment ? Espérons qu'ils seront tous de notre côté, Finn va devoir payer pour avoir été un si grand…. »

« Trou du cul ? » suggéra Quinn en riant légèrement alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de chant.

« Exactement ! »

La voix enjouée de Rachel avait un très grand impact sur le moral de la blonde. C'était comme si elle lui redonnait un second souffle.

« J'aimerais continuer à te parler encore longtemps bébé, mais je dois aller au Glee Club »

Rachel arqua un sourcil de l'autre côté de la ligne et sourit.

« Bébé, hein ? »

Quinn rougi profondément au terme d'affection qu'elle avait laissé échapper.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » risqua-t-elle et la brune prit une voix taquine.

« Oui, très. »

Le cœur de la cheerleader se réchauffa.

« Alors, je te laisse, le Glee Club m'attend. »

« Ok, tu m'appelles après ? Je ne peux pas attendre pour savoir la réaction du club face à ce que Finn nous a fait. »

« Promis, Rach. À bientôt »

« Bye, bébé. » lui dit Rachel avec une grosse voix.

Quinn raccrocha en éclatant de rire.


	10. Comme une épée de Damoclès

**Merci pour tous vos merveilleux commentaires, ils me donnent instantanément le sourire aux lèvres :)**

**Je tiens a précisé que le personnage de Finn dans mon histoire ne doit en aucun cas entacher la mémoire de Cory, car ils sont deux personnes complètements différentes...**

**Ps: Je crains que ce chapitre vous amène encore plus de haine envers Finn :/ mais bon, dans chaque histoire, il doit y avoir un méchant !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

Finn n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis un long moment. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Rachel, la fille qui croyait que ses rêves étaient plus importants que tous ceux des autres autour d'elle. Non, vraiment, il était plus que contant que quelqu'un d'autre ait marié la brune à sa place, car qui pouvait supporter d'être aux secondes loges toute sa vie pendant que votre moitié a les feux des projecteurs braqués sur elle ?

Certainement pas Finn.

Son amitié avec Puck durait depuis des années et lorsque celui-ci lui avait offert d'être son partenaire dans son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine, il ne pouvait certainement pas refuser. Mais voilà que Rachel l'avait ramené avec son putain de rêve à la con de Broadway et New York.

Il avait donc été contrait de dire non à Puck, à son plus grand désarroi.

En plus, le seul sujet de conversation qu'il avait avec Rachel depuis des mois tournait uniquement autour de la NYADA. Il était lacé de ne pouvoir parler d'autre chose avec sa copine. Les couples parlent de tout et de rien, non ?

Eh bien, pas avec Rachel.

Longeant le couloir pour se rendre au Glee Club, il vit Quinn, le portable à la main et elle souriait.

Pourquoi souriait-elle autant ? Pourtant, elle serait sensée pleurer, ou due moins être de mauvaise humeur avec la bombe qu'il avait lâché sur elle et Rachel vendredi. Leroy lui avait promis que Quinn se tiendrait loin de la brune, ce qui avait fait son plus grand bonheur. Rachel et Quinn devaient avoir autant mal qu'il avait eu lorsque les deux filles lui avaient brisé le cœur. Elles l'avaient trompé avec un autre et en plus, Quinn lui avait menti sur qui était le père de son enfant.

Tous ses éléments s'étaient accumulés dans le cœur et l'esprit de Finn, assombrissant ses pensées autrefois innocentes, pour se transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre et violent.

En s'approchant de la blonde, il entendit un bout de la conversation qu'elle avait. N'étant pas sûr de qui était de l'autre côté de la ligne, il se cacha derrière une rangée de casiers pour le découvrir.

_« Moi aussi, Rach tu m'as tellement manqué… ton père t'a rendu ton portable ? »_

Une pointe de rage vrilla son estomac et ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'il entendit Quinn prononcer le nom de Rachel. Elles se parlaient au téléphone ! Son plan pour les éloignés n'avait peut-être pas si bien fonctionné que ça, finalement.

_« Dieu merci. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose de bien à t'annoncer. Kurt a su l'histoire aussi et il l'a dit au Glee Club. La pratique risque d'être mouvementée aujourd'hui. »_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Tout le Club était maintenant au courant de ce qu'il avait fait ?! Merde, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Il devait absolument trouver un plan d'urgence ou sinon, il ne pourrait jamais avoir une autre chance pour se venger d'elles. Décidant de sortir de là au plus vite avant que Quinn ou quelqu'un de Glee le voie, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Aller à la salle de chant serait du suicide vu qu'ils savaient tous la vérité.

Sa prochaine attaque serait bien plus forte que la petite histoire merdique qu'il avait inventée vendredi passé. Et lorsqu'il frapperait, les dégâts seraient irréversibles.

* * *

><p><em>Salle de chant – 15h40<em>

« Quelqu'un a vu Finn ? » s'informa Tina en entrant à son tour dans la salle de chant. Tout le monde était déjà arrivé depuis longtemps, attendant férocement leur « prétendu » capitaine de les honorer de sa présence.

« Attend que je lui mette la main dessus pour avoir fait une chose pareille à mon bébé mama et à ma juive chaude ! » s'exclama Puck en se levant de sa chaise, mais Mike lui attrapa le bras et le fit rassoir.

« Ouais, c'était vraiment dégoutant ce qu'il a fait à Quinn et Rachel » accorda Mercedes et tous les autres acquiescèrent, complètement d'accord avec elle.

Kurt s'approcha de Quinn et s'adressa à l'ensemble du Glee Club qui était redevenu silencieux après que celui-ci se soit levé. Il déposa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la blonde et prit la parole.

« Je crois que je parle au nom de tous en disant cela » il regarda le reste de la troupe et les New Directions hochèrent la tête « mais nous voulons vous dire que nous sommes derrière toi et Rachel, que vous soyez en couple ou non. Finn n'avait aucun droit d'aller dire une chose pareille aux pères de Rachel, et même si c'est mon demi-frère par alliance je ne le protègerais pas. Pas après ça. Donc, si on peut faire quoi que ce soit, nous sommes là » termina-t-il et les autres applaudirent en lançant quelques cris joyeux. Quinn en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rendit à l'avant pour leur parler à son tour.

« Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur. Rachel serait énormément heureuse de vous avoir entendu. Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure et elle va bien. Hiram sait désormais la vérité, donc il ne reste plus qu'à raisonner Leroy. »

« Aimerais-tu qu'on rencontre Leroy pour lui dire ce que Finn lui a dit était qu'un gros mensonge ? » suggéra Brittany mais Quinn secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, cela pourrait avoir l'effet inverse. Il sait que vous êtes nos amis et qu'on pourrait vous avoir demandé de mentir pour nous. J'aimerais mieux que vous restiez en dehors de ça pour le moment. »

Les New Directions hochèrent la tête une nouvelle fois.

« N'empêche ce fils de pute est mort quand je le revois » déclara Santana en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« San… » la pria Quinn en tournant la tête vers elle. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois suspendu une nouvelle fois à cause de cet imbécile »

La latina maugréa légèrement et Brittany lui prit la main pour essayer de lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

Ce qui fonctionna.

Soudain, la porte claqua et tout le monde se tourna vers le bruit.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Qu'ai-je manqué ? » questionna William en s'approchant de Quinn qui retourna à sa place.

« Rien »

* * *

><p>« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce que Finn saignait lorsqu'il est parti ? » s'excita Rachel une fois qu'elle eu décroché son portable. Quinn eu un petit rire en entendant la voix surexcitée de sa femme.<p>

« Non, malheureusement. Il ne s'est même pas présenté » cracha la blonde et Rachel juronna à l'autre bout du fil.

« Nom de… ARGG ! Comment ça, il n'était pas là ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Rach. »

La brune soupira fortement. Elle était très déçue que Finn n'est pas été à la pratique. Elle avait attendu pendant deux heures, priant pour que Finn soit sermonné par le Glee club au grand complet, et pour finir, Quinn lui apprend qu'il avait manqué à l'appel.

« Je sais, c'est frustrant. »

« Oui… mais j'ai peut-être une autre bonne nouvelle… » lança Rachel et les sens de la blonde se mirent en alerte.

« Aller dit ! » s'impatienta la blonde.

Rachel ria légèrement.

« Eh bien… papa Leroy nous a téléphoné tout à l'heure pour nous dire qu'il ne finirait pas au bureau avant 21h et papa Hiram serait d'accord pour que tu viennes ici… » laissa-t-elle tombé l'air de rien et Quinn se retient pour ne pas crier de joie dans le couloir de l'école. Elle sauta sur place comme une petite fille de 10 ans qui venait de recevoir le cadeau qu'elle voulait depuis toujours.

« OH MON DIEU »

« Oui, je sais. » ria la brune, tout aussi excitée que Quinn l'était.

Elle se dépêcha et refermer son casier et couru jusqu'à sa voiture.

«Oh mon dieu, Rach, j'arrive dans 10 minutes ! »

Rachel ria encore plus fort et raccrocha.

_Quinn avait l'air vraiment excité… peut-être qu'on pourrait… NON ! Ne pense pas à quelque chose comme ça maintenant ! Mais, comment ne pas y penser lorsque notre petite amie ressemble à une déesse grecque ? Rach, reprends-toi !_

Pendant que Rachel essayait de reprendre le contrôle sur ses hormones, c'était au tour de Quinn d'avoir des pensées plutôt… intenses. Même lorsqu'elle arriva chez les Berry, elle était nerveuse.

_Quand Rachel parlait de venir chez elle… elle voulait dire se voir ou…? Oh mon dieu.. et si elle voulait… _

Les pensées de Quinn furent interrompues par un mouvement venant de la porte d'entrée. La chanteuse sortit de la maison et s'approcha de la voiture de la blonde. Une fois hors de sa voiture, Quinn sauta dans les bras de la brune et la fit tournoyer. Rachel poussa des petits cris de joie en riant, heureuse de pouvoir enfin revoir sa femme.

Elle redéposa la brune sur le sol. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, les yeux remplis d'un tourbillon immense d'émotions intenses dû aux évènements des derniers jours. Rachel fut la première à céder à son envie de gouter à nouveau les lèvres charnues de la blonde en face d'elle. Quinn perdit momentanément le souffle lorsqu'elle senti leurs lèvres pressées ensemble avec désir. Les lèvres de Rachel étaient les plus douces qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'embrasser. Et en plus, la brune était expérimentée avec tous les partenaires qu'elle avait eus au fil des dernières années, allant de Finn à Puck, ensuite de Jesse à Blaine. Rachel avait eu autant de partenaires qu'elle, et cela était facilement détectable lorsque les lèvres de la chanteuse bougèrent comme une danse contre les siennes. La chanteuse partageait le même avis vis-à-vis de Quinn. La cheerleader embrassait comme une déesse. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, les deux filles étaient trop occupées à se sourire pour remarquer la voiture garée un peu plus loin.

* * *

><p>Finn savait qu'un jour sa chambre noire serait utile. Mais lorsque sa mère l'avait fait construire, il lui avait dit que la photographie n'était pas vraiment son passe-temps. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'avaient certaines personnes avec ce loisir, mais depuis quelques heures, cette chambre était devenu pour lui, plus inestimable que de l'or. S'assurant que ses gants de latex étaient bien positionnés sur ses mains, il les plongea délicatement dans l'eau pour saisir sa première photo. Elle était magnifique. Finn sourit sombrement à l'image. Il l'accrocha pour que son petit bijou soit parfaitement sec et prêt pour demain. À côté de lui se trouvait deux enveloppes, assez grande pour contenir une photo pleine page sans être pliée, et elles étaient prête à être expédié à leur destinataire respectif.<p>

Quinn et Rachel ne verraient jamais venir ce qui s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus.


	11. Inévitable

**J'aime voir votre rage profonde dans les reviews ! **

**Et non, Finn n'est pas encore tout à fait un psychopathe xD (un peu effrayant par exemple)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 11<em>

Lorsque Quinn sorti de la maison des Berry ce soir-là, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle et Rachel s'étaient allongées sur le canapé, passant la majorité de leur soirée à regarder _Pretty Little Liars_. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Quinn pour entrer totalement dans l'histoire. Rachel avait fini par se coller complètement dans le côté de Quinn, effrayée par le personnage de « A » qui s'amusait à terroriser les quatre filles.

« Comment quelqu'un peut-il s'amuser à faire quelque chose comme ça ? Il faut être dérangé. » avait murmuré Rachel après la fin d'un épisode. Quinn n'avait pu que hocher la tête en accord. Une personne saine d'esprit ne serait pas capable de faire une telle chose.

Après cinq épisodes et une bonne pizza, Quinn devait partir. Elle embrassa Rachel et remercia Hiram pour son soutien et puis elle quitta.

Le lendemain, Rachel était désormais autorisée à aller au lycée. Leroy lui avait dit le matin même, soudainement soucieux des conséquences que son interdiction pourrait avoir sur l'avenir de sa fille. Hiram n'avait pas été capable de lui parler de la situation de leur fille, car Leroy était rentré hier soir de très mauvaise humeur à cause de son travail. Donc, il avait remis leur conversation à plus tard.

La matinée au lycée se déroula sans encombre. Lorsque le déjeuner arriva, Rachel rejoignit la blonde et le reste du Glee Club à leur table habituelle.

« Hey beauté » la salua Quinn en déposant un baiser sur sa joue lorsque Rachel prit place à la table. Les autres les regardèrent avec une expression surprise et la latina eut un petit rire.

« Non, mais regardez vos têtes ! Personne n'a de gaydar ici ? Nom de dieu » soupira Santana, découragé d'être la seule qui voyait ces choses-là venir de loin. Brittany secoua la tête.

« Non, moi aussi Santi je le savais ! Quinn et Rachel avait souvent des petites licornes dansantes au-dessus de leur tête ! » dit joyeusement Britt, les yeux lumineux. Santana lui sourit en déposant à son tour un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je sais, Britt. Tu es la meilleure »

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Kurt en se levant de son siège. « Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Comme dans ensemble ensemble ? »

Quinn rougi durement sous tous les regards que leur lançait le club.

« Oui, moi et Quinn sommes ensemble depuis vendredi soir. Elle m'a amenée à un magnifique rencard. Je crois que certains d'entre vous devraient lui demander des conseils à ce sujet. » déclara Rachel en regardant vers Puck, Mike et Artie lorsqu'elle parlait. Les garçons bougèrent inconfortablement sur leurs chaises, mal à l'aise, pendant que Quinn rougissait encore plus qu'avant. Tina, Brittany et Santana hochèrent la tête, car elles avaient toutes sorti avec l'un deux au courant des dernières années et elles savaient comment mauvais ils étaient dans le département romantique. Surtout en matière de rencard.

Mercedes cligna des yeux. « C'est…. »

« Chaud. » termina Puck en remuant des sourcils.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais choisi » dit Mercedes en se tournant vers Puck, alors que Sam et Santana riaient. Rachel et Quinn étaient tellement gênés qu'elles ne savaient plus comment réagir.

« Wanky »

« Santana ! » réprimanda Quinn, retrouvant momentanément sa voix. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation avant que le sujet tombe sur leur vie sexuelle ou pire encore.

« Enfin bref, oui, nous sommes ensemble même si Finn essai si pitoyablement de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

« En parlant de Finn, est-ce que quelqu'un la vue depuis hier ? » questionna Mike, un peu soucieux.

« Non, et j'espère qui ne reviendra pas de sitôt » marmonna Santana.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de Finn. Il doit se passer quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il sait. » avança Puck en prenant une bouchée de sa pizza. Tous les autres tournèrent brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne se présente pas » résonna Kurt. « Il a passé toute sa soirée dehors hier soir, et lorsqu'il est revenu, il est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre »

Quinn fronça des sourcils. Finn devait surement mijoté quelque chose. S'il savait que le Glee Club était au courant de sa petite histoire, il voudrait probablement se venger. Mais comment avait-il fait pour le savoir ?

« Comment peut-il être au courant ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui aurait dit ? » déclara Quinn légèrement menaçante en scrutant du regard chaque membre du club. Rachel déposa sa main libre sur son bras pour la calmer.

« Ils sont de notre côté, Quinn. Personne ne lui a dit. Il doit l'avoir découvert seul. » apaisa la brune et les autres la remercièrent du regard. Ce n'était pas le temps que Quinn entre dans une colère noire alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

« Sinon Quinn, nous sommes fières et heureux pour vous les filles, vous le méritez après tout. » assura Tina en les regardant toutes les deux. La pression retomba et la discussion dériva sur un autre sujet au plus grand soulagement de tous. Voyant que sa petite amie se détendait enfin, Rachel prit sa main dans la sienne en entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Toute la tension qui habitait la blonde disparut.

Elle se sentait enfin à sa place.

* * *

><p>Quand la journée de cour tira à sa fin, Quinn attendit sa belle brune à son casier pour la ramener chez elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras serpenter sa taille, elle sourit doucement.<p>

« Rach… »

« Oui ? » répondit la brune en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de la cheerleader. Quinn eut un frisson de plaisir. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de difficulté avec les démonstrations d'affection en public. Oui, Dieu seul sait comment elle avait peur que sa mère découvre sa situation, mais à l'école, elle avait l'impression d'être en contrôle. Que rien ne pourrait venir troubler son bonheur. Elle faisait attention de ne pas embrasser Rachel sur les lèvres pour ne pas choquer l'ensemble de l'école, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la baiser sur la joue ou de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué… » chuchota la blonde en se retournant dans les bras de Rachel et elle fut accueilli par un sourire mégawatt.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, bébé » souffla-t-elle sensuellement et les yeux de Quinn se creusèrent dans sa tête. Cette voix avait un tel effet sur elle…

La blonde jeta un regard dans le couloir pour voir si elles étaient seules, et quand elle s'en fut assurée, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Rachel qui poussa un gémissement au contact.

C'était si bon.

Les mains de Rachel voyagèrent jusqu'aux hanches de la blonde et elle l'a poussa gentiment contre les casiers, sans détacher leurs lèvres. Quinn agrippa rapidement les cheveux de l'autre fille, la tirant plus près d'elle. Le contact de Rachel était plus addictif que tout ce qu'elle avait connu. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre qui la faisait grogner de plaisir. Mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'elle ressentit lorsque les mains de Rachel griffèrent ses abdos jusqu'à l'élastique de sa culotte. Un gémissement différent des tous les autres quitta sa bouche et Rachel l'étouffa avec sa langue, caressant fiévreusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre dure. Quinn haleta, cherchant frénétiquement son souffle alors que sa femme lui faisait sentir des choses qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de plaisir.

Et puis une voix les fit geler.

« Wow »

Rachel sauta en arrière et Quinn regarda qui les avait surpris en pleine action.

Puck les dévisageait avec avidité, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre comme pour cacher… quelque chose.

« Noah ! » le réprimanda Rachel en s'avançant vers lui pour lui gifler l'épaule. Quinn était rouge d'embarra d'avoir laissé les choses se rendre aussi loin à l'école. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas un membre du personnel enseignant qui les avait surpris, mais Puck. Même si elle allait devoir vivre avec l'image de son érection gravée dans sa mémoire alors qu'il les avait vus dans leur petite séance d'intimité.

« Désolé, bébé juif ! Mais… je crois que je vais devoir…aller aux toilettes », s'excusa-t-il en s'élançant dans le couloir pour rejoindre la toilette des garçons.

« Oh non… Quinn, je crois que Noah est entrain de… en pensant à… » commença Rachel, mais Quinn l'a coupa.

« Ne t'avise pas de finir cette phrase. Oh mon dieu, c'est dégoutant » s'exclama la blonde en regardant sa petite amie qui souriait d'une manière étrange.

Rachel s'avança. « Au moins, nous pouvons dire que nous sommes très sexy lors de nos moments… »

« Chut ! » coupa à nouveau Quinn en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Rachel. « Je ne pourrais plus regarder Puck en face pendant un bon moment, je crois… »

Le rire de Rachel résonna dans le couloir.

« Je sais, moi non plus… »

Et puis, soudain, le portable de Quinn sonna. Le tirant de sa jupe, elle vit que c'était sa mère qui appelait. Elle ne l'appelait que très rarement.

Quinn fronça des sourcils et Rachel la regarda inquiète.

La blonde décrocha.

« Maman ? »

_« Quinn, j'aimerais que tu rentres à la maison, maintenant. C'est urgent. »_

Le ton de sa mère était… un mélange de froideur et d'inquiétude. Quinn commença à paniquer.

« Euhh, ok. J'arrive. Est-ce que tout va bien? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix fragile.

_C'est à toi de me le dire, Quinn. Maintenant, rentre. »_

Une fois raccrochée, la blonde regarda dans les yeux très inquiets de sa femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Rachel avec une voix aiguë.

Quinn secoua la tête.

« J'en sais rien. Mais elle veut que je rentre dès maintenant. Je vais t'appeler quand tout cela sera fini, d'accord ? »

Rachel hocha la tête.

« Viens, je te ramène à la maison »

* * *

><p>Lorsque Quinn arriva chez elle, il y avait une autre voiture dans l'allée qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle devenait de plus en plus inquiète. Pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle appelé? Elle sortit de sa voiture et entra dans la maison. Une fois entrée, la blonde entendit sa mère parler.<p>

_« Elle est comme ça ! Que veux-tu y changer ? » _

Puis, il y avait une autre voix, mais la blonde ne pouvait pas la discerner.

« Maman ? Je suis là ! » cria Quinn en avançant dans la cuisine où sa mère devait être.

Et quand elle vit avec qui sa mère était, la couleur draina de son visage.

Il posa les yeux sur elle, ses yeux pleins de mépris et de honte. Son visage n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. L'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer sur terre.

Russel Fabray.


	12. Descente aux enfers

**Je voudrais préciser que ce chapitre est très dur. C'est le plus horrible que j'aie écrit, donc je voulais seulement vous avisez que si vous avez du mal avec les scènes de violence familiale, agressions sexuelles ou autre, peut-être serais-ce mieux de ne pas lire.**

**Le chapitre 13 sera beaucoup plus heureux que celui-ci, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

L'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi froide qu'en ce moment. C'était comme si on avait jeté un souffle glacial dans la pièce, provenant d'une fenêtre ouverte ou d'une porte. L'air avait complètement pétrifié Quinn, et visiblement sa mère aussi. Russel quant à lui, la regardait de haut et avec un dédain profond. Son père semblait très à l'aise dans son ancienne cuisine, un peu trop au goût de Quinn. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté la maison, et cette pensée l'effraya encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux restaient bloqués sur lui, surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à penser qu'il était bel et bien devant elle, l'homme sans qui elle avait été sans nouvelles depuis qu'il l'avait mise à la porte, il y a plus de deux ans.

« Tu sembles surprise de me voir, Quinn. » parla soudainement Russel, son ton de voix était ferme et son visage, illisible. La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa gorge était tellement sèche. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas très bavarde. Pourtant, je suis persuadé que tu as plein de chose à nous raconter, n'est-ce pas, Judy ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en se tournant vers celle qui était maintenant son ex-femme.

Judy ne répondit pas.

Une lueur sombre brilla dans les yeux foncés de son géniteur et Quinn frémit intérieurement.

Elle était morte de trouille.

Mais elle fit comme il lui avait montré. Elle posa sur son visage le masque de pierre des Fabrays, redressa ses épaules et répondit.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire à toi. » déclara-t-elle durement et Russel pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'étudier plus attentivement.

La blonde n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à conserver son allure stoïque depuis qu'elle l'avait créée.

Pas même lorsqu'elle lançait ses abominables slushies à Rachel.

Ses yeux vrillaient les siens avec une telle intensité qu'elle avait l'impression que Russel pouvait lire en elle comme dans un roman.

Russel ignora la réponse de sa fille.

« J'étais confortablement installé sur ma chaise ce matin, entrain de boire mon café quand j'ai entendu sonner à ma porte. Lorsque j'ai ouvert, il y avait cela sur mon parquet » expliqua Russel en prenant l'enveloppe délicatement posée sur le comptoir en granite, devant Judy. « Au début, je pensais que c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie, car tout mon nouveau voisinage est au courant de mon opinion à propos de ce sujet. Mais quand j'ai regardé de plus près, j'ai reconnu la fille blonde sur la photo », continua-t-il en crachant presque la dernière partie. La fureur était désormais lisible sur ses traits lorsqu'il lança l'enveloppe aux pieds de Quinn.

La blonde fronça des sourcils et se pencha pour prendre l'enveloppe. Elle était très grande, brune et légère. Elle sortit ce qui se trouvait être une photo pleine page.

Ces yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était une photo qui avait été prise devant la maison de Rachel, où on pouvait la voir, elle et Rachel s'embrasser, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Si cela avait été dans un autre contexte, Quinn aurait dit que la photographie était très réussie. Mais là…

C'est avec des yeux remplis de frayeur qu'elle chercha entre sa mère et son père, comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Mais dans son cas, cela ressemblerait plus à un camion qu'à une voiture.

« Je peux tout vous expliquer… », commença-t-elle avec une voix qui avait perdu de son assurance. Mais Russel souffla brusquement son mépris, la faisant taire instantanément. Il avait toujours utilisé cette tactique aux fils des années pour contrôler ce qui se disait dans cette maison. L'entendre de nouveau avait ramené Quinn dans le passé.

« SOTISE ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Comment as-tu pu laisser cette dépravée te corrompe de la sorte ?! » cria Russel férocement en saisissant une assiette sur la table et en la lançant au travers de la pièce. Quinn sursauta, terrifié par son brusque changement d'humeur. Judy recula un peu plus loin de son ancien mari, apeurée elle aussi. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer.

« Je sais Quinnie que tu n'es pas comme ça… tu es sorti avec Finn Hudson, avec ce blondinet aussi… » dit-il doucement. « Tu es même tombée enceinte d'un homme », continua Russel en forçant les mots de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas encore digéré la honte que sa fille avait amenée sur sa famille en tombant enceinte. « C'est depuis que tu es entré dans ce club de chanteur, ils t'ont donné petit à petit des mœurs légères… mais où sont celles que ton père t'a données ? La force, l'intelligence, le discernement et les valeurs traditionnelles ? »

Quinn n'en revenait pas.

Comment osait-il revenir ici et espérer lui dicter comment vivre ?

Il l'avait abandonné !

« Comment oses-tu revenir dans cette maison après tout ce que tu nous as fait ?! » cria-t-elle à son tour, la rage vibrant dans tout son corps.

« Je suis revenu pour sauver ce qui te reste de fierté ! Je pensais ne plus te reconnaître quand tu étais tombée enceinte, mais maintenant… je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai engendré une abomination ! Et toi, Judy… » déclara-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Tu n'es pas mieux que ton monstre de fille ! Tu l'a laissé devenir une déviante ! »

Judy en avait assez entendu.

« Tais-toi Russel ! C'est de notre fille que l'on parle ! Tu es mieux de partir avant que j'appelle la police. » l'avertit-elle en prenant le téléphone comme mise en garde. Russel eut un petit rire.

« Vraiment, Judy ? Tu as sans doute oublié que j'avais des amis dans la police, ici à Lima. Ils ne viendront pas. »

Son air sombre emplit la pièce, et Quinn se demanda si elle devait craindre pour sa sécurité et pour celle de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père comme ça. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui se tenait maintenant debout devant elle.

« Donc » reprit-il « tu va cesser tout contacte avec cette dépravée et tu vas venir vivre avec moi à Columbus. Tout est déjà arrangé. Une fois là-bas, j'ai un gentil garçon à te présenter. Il va à la même église que moi. Vraiment tu vas l'adorer. J'ai même pris la liberté de t'inscrire à ce camp de Cheerleading, tu te souviens ? L'activité qui nous rendait tellement fières d'une belle fille comme toi. » dit-il rêveusement et Quinn eu un haut-le-cœur.

Ark.

« Ohhh papa ! Cela à l'air magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant semblant d'être heureuse et Judy cligna des yeux complètement stupéfaite. Elle était suprise de la réponse de sa fille. Russel, lui, retrouva le sourire et Quinn crut revoir pendant un instant son père d'autrefois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle poursuive sa phrase. « Mais, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, puisque ta fille est mariée depuis un mois avec « cette dépravée » comme tu dis. Alors, je te demanderais de quitter cette maison. » dit Quinn d'une voix dénudée d'expression. Le visage de Russel tourna blanc, puis rouge, et pour finir, violet. S'il n'avait pas été aussi salaud avec elle, Quinn aurait été presque inquiète pour sa santé.

« Tu mens », grogna-t-il, mais la blonde sourit.

« Pourquoi, mentirais-je ? Ta fille n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. » le défia Quinn en prenant un pas de plus vers lui. « Ta chère petite fille parfaite n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que de trouver l'amour dans le vestiaire des filles- »

_Clack !_

D'accord, Quinn l'avait cherché, mais la gifle que venait de lui donner Russel était quelque chose comparé à ceux de Santana. Ça faisait un mal de chien.

Judy haleta, et fonça sur Russel.

« Je ne te laisserais pas lever la main sur ma fille ! » cria-t-elle en poussant l'homme contre la table de la cuisine. Russel réussit à se maintenir après une partie du mur pour ne pas tomber et grogna de mécontentement. Elles voulaient jouer à cela ? Eh bien, il allait _jouer_ lui aussi.

Il se releva rapidement et chargea Judy, la prenant par la gorge et la lança comme une poupée de chiffon au travers de la pièce, ou elle se fracassa le dos contre le mur du fond, assommé.

« Maman ! » cria Quinn de rage et de frayeur, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Russel la prit par les cheveux et la traîna vers le salon. Quinn se débâti contre sa prise, criant et donnant des coups de pied, alors qui la trainait à moitié sur ses jambes. Il la jeta contre la table du salon qui céda sous le poids de la blonde. Le souffle quitta ses poumons et elle gémit doucement en essayant de se tourner sur le côté, et lorsqu'elle réussit, elle cracha un peu de sang. Elle voyait un peu embrouiller, mais sa vision se stabilisa quand Russel recommença à parler.

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le choix. Ma pauvre Quinnie, la seule chose que je voulais, s'était de t'aider » lui dit-il tranquillement en se penchant sur elle, quand tout à coup, la sonnette retentit. Russel se releva rapidement et regarda vers la porte. Quinn tourna les yeux vers la porte elle aussi, souhaitant secrètement que ce fût les flics. Russel marcha doucement vers la fenêtre pour regarder qui était là et il eut un petit rire sombre.

« Eh bien, ma chère, cela va devenir très intéressant. » lui lança-t-il en allant vers la porte et les yeux de Quinn s'agrandirent de frayeur. Non, ce n'était quand même pas…

Russel se cacha derrière la porte et l'ouvrit un peu. La blonde vit alors qui était de l'autre côté.

Rachel.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres, Rachel se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne ne se trouvait à la porte et la maison avait l'air étrangement calme. La brune avait reconnu la voiture de Judy et celle de Quinn, mais la troisième restait un mystère. Lorsqu'elle était chez elle, elle avait eu un pressentiment très désagréable et elle s'était empressée de se rendre chez la blonde, pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle poussa la porte doucement et entra dans la maison. La première chose qu'elle vit était Quinn, allongé sur ce qui était autrefois une table, blessée et en sang. La blonde la regardait avec une expression que jamais Rachel n'oublierait.<p>

La peur pure.

« Quinn ! Mais que s'était-il passé ?! » S'exclama Rachel en s'avançant, mais la voix de sa petite amie l'arrêta.

« NON ! Rach, va-t'en tout de suite ! Il va s'en prendre à toi ! » la voix puissante de Quinn ébranla Rachel et elle fronça des sourcils. Qui allait s'en prendre à elle ?

Russel sortit de l'ombre et agrippa les cheveux de Rachel en la tirant légèrement vers lui, ce qui provoqua un cri provenant de la brune.

« Tiens, tien… on dirait que la petite bande de monstres est enfin réunie » déclara-t-il d'une voix dangereuse pendant que Quinn essaya tant bien que mal de se relever.

« Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, Russel, je te jure que-» commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe.

« Que quoi ? Hein Quinnie ? Tu vas me tuer ? » il eut un rire et Quinn grimaça.

« Si je dois en arriver là, alors oui. »

Rachel regarda sa femme se relever sans un mot. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que cela se produisait. Elle était attaquée par un homme, et elle n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était. Jusqu'à se qu'elle entendre l'homme dire ses prochains mots.

« Tu serais capable de tuer ton propre père ? »

Quinn eut un mouvement de recule. Était-elle vraiment capable d'une telle chose ? Probablement pas.

Son père eut un rire sombre.

« C'est ce que je pensais. »

Et puis, il tourna rapidement Rachel dans ses bras et la poussa, l'envoyant valsé contre la porte d'entrée. La vue de Rachel noircit durant quelque seconde et elle toussa.

« Ne la touche pas ! » hurla la blonde en fonçant sur Russel qui recula contre le mur derrière lui sous la force du poids de sa fille. Quinn lui donna un puissant crochet du droit en plein sur la mâchoire et elle se recula pour lui en donner un autre quand Russel la prit par surprise en lui enfonçant son genou directement dans le ventre. Elle tomba à genou devant lui, mais il la releva avant de la pousser plus loin, contre le coin du mur. Sa tête se cogna contre et elle tomba par terre.

Rachel avait vu toute la scène, et elle criait.

Une fois sa fille hors jeu, Russel se tourna vers Rachel. Il la souleva et la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée, son dos claqua dure. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Eh bien, c'est toi alors ce monstre qui a converti ma fille. » Il la détailla de la tête au pied avec un sentiment évident d'appréciation. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, mais cette fille avait un corps plus que…joli. « Tu es juste confuse, comme Quinn... Peut-être que tous ce que tu as besoin, c'est d'un homme...» laissa-t-il sa voix dégouliné contre l'oreille de la jeune fille. Rachel frissonna de terreur.

Elle se débâtit violemment contre lui, mais sa prise était trop forte.

Un immense vide s'insinua dans son cœur quand elle sentit la main de Russel glissée le long de sa cuisse, cherchant à relever sa jupe. Elle ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

><p><em> Tu es juste confuse, comme Quinn... Peut-être que tous ce que tu as besoin, c'est d'un homme...» <em>

Les yeux de Quinn s'ouvrirent brutalement et elle se tourna pour voir son père qui maintenait sa femme contre la porte d'entrée. Une profonde rage comme elle n'en avait jamais connu l'envahit et elle se releva à toute vitesse. Elle vit sur la table d'entrée un couteau à enveloppe et s'empara de celui-ci. Elle se jeta sur son père en passant son bras gauche autour de son cou alors que sa main droite qui tenait le couteau s'enfonça dans le côté de Russel.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas la toucher ! » hurla la blonde en tournant la lame dans la plait, vers le haut. Russel lâcha la brune et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il sentit la lame dans son corps. Il poussa un gémissement au même moment qu'il s'accrochait à Quinn, mais celle-ci se dégagea de lui et il tomba par terre, à l'agonie.

La respiration de Quinn allait à toute vitesse. Elle posa les yeux sur ses mains qui étaient couverte du sang de son père. Ses membres tremblaient et elle avait le vertige.

Un sanglot la sorti de sa torpeur et elle prit immédiatement Rachel dans ses bras. La brune pleurait tellement fort que cela brisa encore plus son cœur.

Elle venait de les sauver.


	13. Hard

**Je m'excuse pour la longue attente :/ J'ai tellement été débordé par la fac que je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps à moi pour écrire :(**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13<p>

« Quinn, arrête ! » supplia Rachel en tirant sur sa main une nouvelle fois. Quinn soupira. Depuis l'accident entre elle, Rachel et sa mère, la brune refusait tout contact avec quiconque. L'agression avait profondément marqué Rachel et son psychiatre lui avait recommandé de suivre une thérapie, il lui avait même prescrit des anxiolytiques à cause des crises d'anxiété dont elle était victime. Même si le père de Quinn croupissait en prison et attendait son procès pour agression sexuelle et violence physique sur mineur, l'idée qu'il soit toujours en vie ne rassurait pas tellement Rachel.

Quant à Judy, elle s'était remise de ses blessures assez rapidement et se donnait une véritable joie dans la poursuite judiciaire contre son ancien mari, après toutes ses années à être prise sous son joug, elle avait enfin l'occasion de lui faire payer.

« Je suis désolé, Rach…. C'est juste que sa fait maintenant un mois et… tu me manques. » Quinn baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et Rachel poussa un soupire à son tour. La diva se sentait tellement mal pour Quinn. La blonde n'avait rien fait de mal, elle l'avait même protégé contre son propre père et elle la remerciait en la traitait comme ça. Mais Rachel ne pouvait rien y faire. La seule idée de ressentir le toucher de quelqu'un sur sa peau la renvoyait systématiquement au jour de son agression et boom, elle faisait une crise.

Rachel alla rejoindre Quinn sur le canapé, mais resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée quoi dire pour que la blonde se sente mieux, car elle-même se sentait comme de la merde. Une nouvelle fois, Quinn tendit la main pour toucher le bras de Rachel, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. La brune vit sa petite amie serrer les dents et retirer presque douloureusement sa main qui était toujours suspendue au-dessus de son bras.

« Je crois que… je devrais rentrer » murmura finalement Quinn et Rachel hocha la tête après un moment. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et une boule prit place dans sa gorge. « À demain. »

Quinn sorti par la porte.

* * *

><p><em>« Quinn… je suis sûre que vous allez être capable de passer au travers… Rachel est quelqu'un de très fort. Et avec toi à ses côtés, vous êtes indestructible » <em>la rassura Santana de l'autre côté du fil. Cela devait faire pas loin de deux heures qu'elle essayait de consoler Quinn, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La blonde pleurait toujours autant que lorsqu'elle avait décroché le téléphone.

« Je sais pas San… Rachel a tellement changé. Elle ne supporte même plus que je la touche et ça me tue ! Je l'aime tellement… et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Si tu savais comment je me sens si inutile… » la voix de Quinn se cassa et Santana fit une grimace, triste de voir son amie aussi déchirer. Elle n'avait jamais vu Quinn dans un état pareil. Son amie autrefois si forte et ambitieuse n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même aujourd'hui.

_« Montre-lui que tu l'aimes, mais d'une autre manière que physiquement. Amène là dîner dans un beau restaurant végétalien, allez en randonné, en camping ! Je sais pas ! Trouve quelque chose qui va la distraire, lui faire oublier qu'elle a un problème. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'elle ira beaucoup mieux après. »_ lui suggéra la latina et pendant un long moment après qu'elle eu fini de parler, Quinn était toujours silencieuse.

_« Quinn, t'es toujours là ? »_

« Euh.. oui oui… c'est juste que je n'avais pas pensé à ça… »

Santana eu un grand sourire.

_« Ça me fait plaisir ! Maintenant je te laisse ! Britt-Britt est sensé venir. Tu me diras si Rachel a aimé ! Bye ! » _

Quinn raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Cela devait faire plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'un sourire.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Quinn décida qu'elle avait assez attendu et marcha jusque chez Rachel. Il devait être autour de 9h du matin, et comme la brune était toujours très matinale, la cheerleader serait sûre de ne pas la réveiller.<p>

Une fois debout devant la porte des Berry, Quinn sonna. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi s'attendre, surtout avec Leroy dans les parages. Il avait été très compréhensif au sujet de l'agression, mais la bonde ne savait pas s'il avait finalement réalisé que l'histoire de Finn n'avait rien de vrai. Rachel et elle avaient eu des problèmes beaucoup plus graves à résoudre durant le mois dernier, donc le sujet était tombé sous le tapis.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rachel. La brune avait un air morne, comme celui qu'elle arborait depuis bientôt quatre semaines. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient noircis, signe qu'elle devait avoir pleuré la nuit dernière. Quinn espérait seulement que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle, vu qu'elle était partie plutôt froidement hier. Devant l'air si sombre de sa petite amie, la capitaine se demanda si finalement, c'était une si bonne idée que ça de l'amener quelque part aujourd'hui.

« Salut, Quinn. Entre » lui fit signe Rachel en se tournant pour se rendre au salon. La blonde soupira et la suivi. Le salon était dans un triste état. Des mouchoirs s'empilaient sur le sol comme une montagne, des restes de pizza traînaient sur la petite table au milieu de dizaine de DVD de comédie musicale déprimante. Rachel se laissa retomber sur le canapé où elle devait se trouver quelques minutes plutôt. La brune prit la télécommande et appuya sur Jouer. La télé résonna légèrement dans le salon et Quinn grimaça en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel la fille qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Rachel.

« Hmm… Je voudrais t'amener quelque part aujourd'hui… Je me suis dit que ça pourrait nous changer les idées…et euhmm » commença maladroitement Quinn en jouant avec ses mains et Rachel tourna la tête vers elle. « Que dirais-tu d'aller voir ça ? »

Quinn sorti de sa poche arrière deux billets rouge et noir. Elle les agita devant elle. Lorsque Rachel vit les billets, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« OH MON DIEU ! Est-ce que c'est des billets pour aller voir la pièce de théâtre _Annie_ ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant à toute vitesse du canapé pour rebondir près de Quinn. La blonde hocha la tête, ravie de la réaction de sa petite amie. Finalement, peut-être que son idée de base était la bonne.

« Mais … Je ne suis même pas douchée ! Oh mon dieu, je dois me préparer ! Je reviens Quinn ! » Rachel monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et Quinn secoua la tête amusée. Si elle avait su que Rachel serait presque guérie en allant voir qu'une simple pièce de théâtre, elle l'aurait amené avant.

Un sourire satisfait prit forme sur son visage, heureuse de voir que l'humeur de Rachel s'était considérablement améliorée. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si cela allait continuer.


End file.
